Death to the Blight
by dragoritus
Summary: He's in the Mad Smith's world now, his duty to destroy the remaining Corruption has led him back to the Mad Smith in the Shadow lands, however if he is to follow the Corruption he will not be returning, while the Corruption sits on a throne in the black city and grows ever hungry for more souls to taint with it's vile hatred and anger it fears what all fear, Death. Death X Morrigan
1. Prologue

Death to the Blight

Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Dragon age they belong to their respected owners.

Paring: Death X Morrigan

Setting: After Darksiders 2 and during Dragon age Origins

Prologue: Creation, Maker and Corruption

 **Crowfather** **Monologue:**

Before he was cast away from his fellow Makers, the once forgotten Maker now known as the Mad Smith was among the greatest of his people, however as a Demon that fell from Heaven, this Maker fell from grace.

But what brought the once revered Maker to fall ill in his people's favor?

To know this is to know who the Creator is...

Before there were the Old ones, before even I, there was the Original Darkness, everything was nothing and nothing was everything, however when something came to become the Creator he shined creating the first of the Old Ones the Crowfather, Keeper of the Creator's secrets.

However the Darkness sought to return it to what it used to be and created it's version of Old ones, the Abyssal Creatures, but the most powerful of these beasts of eternal darkness was the surprisingly loyal Frostbane.

However the Abyssal Creatures inheriting the Darkness' need to dominate eventually turned on each other, warring amongst each other, while the Creator created the first world, the Maker's realm.

The Makers harnessed at one time harnessed the power of the warring Abyssal creatures and from nothing created the countless worlds that swirl in our universe, among these worlds, the first Kingdom Heaven and the second kingdom Hell were the greater two kingdoms until their own war indirectly created the humans.

The Maker who would become the Mad smith looked upon the Humans and in secret created his own world, however his first attempt was considered flawed he named it the Fade, and though he tried to have living beings he failed and only created spirits until he abandoned them and once again he harnessed more power from the Abyss and created the largest Construct in Maker history.

The entire world was a living being, and the heart of the world the Maker called it Titan, and from the it's stone Titan created the Dwarves in memory of the Maker's and how he created not only worlds but weapons,s armor even golems of stone and metal.

The Maker created all the other races on this world, Elves, Man, the Qunari but one of his greatest beasts were the Dragon race which even the Mighty Abyssal Creature Frostbane manifested his form into when summoned.

However the Maker then fell for one of his creations one called, Andraste however his fellow Makers found that their own had become what only the Creator should have been and took him from his world and from that his rage grew.

But while the Maker was imprisoned for his crimes for playing, the Creator and banished both the Fade and the world into the Abyss in an attempt to rid it from creation.

The human woman whom the Maker fell in love with, Andraste died and her soul was sent to the Maker who fell mad with grief and used her soul to create his most infamous master piece, the Abyssal Forge.

Andraste's soul being trapped in the Forge's heart stone the Makers had decided to trap the Mad Smith in a dimension that was in-between the portals of all worlds, the Tree of Life and the Tree of Death, the Shadow lands.

The Mad Smith's madness greatly reduced his sanity as his beloved creation the Abyssal Forge lost it's sense of emotion, it had become a machine of war and death, all that had flesh was inferior to it's gaze.

It had tore it's creator's left arm off and reduced him to a cursed state, to forever be bound to his madness until the Forge was destroyed until an evil called Corruption had broken the seals of the Shadow lands.

Death the most feared being in the universe had come across the Mad smith in his adventure to stop the Corruption's spread, the Maker had persuaded Death to withhold his fate as the Forge would soon realize the seals to the person were weakened and it would send it's metal constructs to invade other worlds, and created even more Abyssal Forges.

However Death being an warrior for universal Balance he agreed to stop the Forge and after a fierce battle with it, Death had claimed victory over the Forge finally freeing Andraste's soul by destroying it.

Death allowed the Mad smith to live for his madness was punishment enough, but warned that he should not make Death regret sparing him, as the Horseman left the Maker had exclaimed "Time to work on another Master piece..."

The Maker had created a mirror that looked over the world he created however he did not realize that a intelligent spawn of Corruption had enough power to pass through the seals and pass through his portal but manage to trap the Corruption spawn in the Fade, corrupting it and from it's vile evil powers turned a golden city black and sat upon the through as a four armed black skeleton with yellow glowing eyes.

But when the humans of the Maker's world entered the Fade the Corruption, poisoned their souls, tainted them and cast them out of the Fade and eve watched as it started Blights, the Darkspawn, the Archedemons all followed the calling... of Corruption.

Though in this world the grey Wardens are the best possible way to stop the Blights, only one can truly resist the evolved Corruption, the Taint, and resist being corrupted himself.

Earning the loyalty of Frostbane, Death seeks to end the Corruption once and for all this adventure maybe his last, for the only way to to enter this world is from the Mad Smith's mirror.

Time to find the fallen Maker once again...


	2. Opening

Death to the Blight Opening

Song: The Vengeful one by Disturbed

The scene begins with a line up of characters, Death was seen in the very center wielding his twin crow scythes wearing his iconic mask, black shroud and crow armor, on Death's shoulder was his crow Dust, on Death's left was the Dog Chaoseater sitting as he panted and Alistair with his shield and short sword, on Death's right was Morrigan who held purple flames in her left hand as her right held her staff.

On Alaistor's left was Zenvran wielding twin daggers though he held one by the blade with a smirk, On Zenvran's left was Sten crossing his arms giving an unamused look as he had his hands on the hilt of his sword which was stabbed into the ground. From Sten's left was Oghren with a tankard held up with his right hand with a grin and a axe in his left hand, from Morrigan's right was Leliana with a bow in one hand and a dagger in the other.

From Leliana's right was Shale who had her head turned directly at Dust and squinted at the bird with great caution, from Shale's right was Wynne with her left hand holding her staff. Behind all of them though was the Dragon of the Abyss, Frostbane wings wide open roaring upwards.

The scene changes to the group facing Darkspawn as Sten had decapitated a Hurlock, Oghren began to swing his two handed axe over head while drinking his alcohol and laughing as he went on, Alistair and Zevron were back to back as Genlocks surrounded them as Zevron stabbed one in the face and Alistair ducked with his shield up as Zevron rolled over his shield and kicked a Genlock's face breaking a few of it's teeth as Alistair quickly after slashed a few Genlock legs off.

Shale threw a balder at an Ogre's head breaking it's horns as Wynne shot ice on the ground below the Ogre's feet causing it to slip and fall back as Shale jumped onto the Orge's chest breaking it's ribs.

Chaoseater had a Hurlock by the leg and ran as the Hurlock wailed until the dog let go and was shot by Leliana's arrow as Leliana looked down from a her spot in a tree seeing Darkspawn climbing up as she front flipped and shot multiple arrow pinning the Dawkspawn in place.

Moroccan shot as many fireballs as she could killing the Darkspawn that got closer to her until a Emissary got behind her but she quickly pulled out a dagger and threw it into the Emissary's skull until an Ogre grabbed her by the waist and roared in her face. Death dropped kicked a Hurlock off a cliff and looked down to see Morrigan in an Orge's grasp and glowed purple and changed into his reaper form and jumped from the cliff slashing the Orge's hand off with his large scythe.

Morrigan fell and rolled seeing Death's reaper form who looked at her through his hood that shrouded his face in complete darkness and nodded as the Orge stood up and roared at Death who changed his large scythe in two separate scythes and slashed at the Orge causing it to loose a lot of blood until Death with slashed both blades crossed the Ogre's throat and turned away changing back and walked as the Ogre's head slid off from his shoulders and his body fell back.

Morrigan had stood up as Death walked passed her as a glimpse of a Flemeth and the Crowfather's soul were seen facing each other, then Frostbane fought the Archedemon both seemed to be on equal in terms of physical capabilities.

Death used his reaper grip and pulled himself onto Frostbane back and rode the abyssal dragon as the Achedemon roared but from the Fade sat the Herald of Disorder the last spawn and champion of Corruption as it held strings up that were attached to puppets that were made to look like War with his sword stabbed into his chest, Fury with her whip colored red as her chest was also red and Strife who held his two handguns with bullet holes in his head.

The Herald of Disorder's eye sockets glowed yellow as he snapped his fingers as an image of the Archedemon, Red Lyrium, and a Darkspawn, Corypheus as the nightmare demon stood beside the Herald of Disorder and was petted by the Last Spawn of Corruption who looked towards the horizon and waved his hands making the scene go black.


	3. Closing

Death to the Blight closing

Song: The Infection by Disturbed

The scene starts with Death riding Despair in a snowy forest area as Frostbane flew over head passed him and roared as he clashed with a High Dragon both biting and clawing at each other. Leliana was seen jumping from branch to branch with quick pace drawing arrows and shooting at the female Dragon as it growled annoyingly and pushed Frostbane into the trees where Leiliana was.

Leliana back flipped away from the two dragons crashing into the trees though there was no branch to land on as she fell but Death used Death grip to pulled her towards him and rolled on the snowy ground and shot and arrow into the Dragon's chest as it roared. Frostbane rammed his head into the Dragon's side pushing her to her side but his leg was bitten by the Dragon which made him roar and bite her back on the shoulder.

Shale stomped her way crashing through a tree as it splintered and punched the Dragon's back causing it to roar in great pain as it tail whipped Shale into a large balder.

Zevran was seen playing with his daggers next to the balder which Shale impacted and comically jumped out of surprise as Shale impacted the balder and cracked his neck as he sheathed his daggers an pulled out some throwing knives and threw them into the Dragon's left front leg.

Sten charged out from a tree lines and stabbed his sword into the Dragons wing disabling it to fly as it roared in pain and bleed all over the snow, Ogren was seen throwing his Axe into the Dragon's chest sit still fought Frostbane and chuckled and belched.

Wynne helped Shale up and casted a barrier around them as Morrigan tossed her staff away and change into a giant spider and jumped onto the Dragon's neck and bit it releasing venom into it as Death sealed back Despair and charged at the Dragon. Death stood on his saddle and back flipped as Despair rammed into the Dragon as it roared angrily as Death change into is Reaper form and summoned his large scythe and decapitated the Dragon and quickly changed back as the Dragons head flew when it's neck flung up and landed in front of Death who was in a crouching position.

But then a Abyssal Creature known as a Suffering Beast pushed trees aside with Ghouls surronding it and roared at the group showing it's tongue had skulls infused in it and beat it's chest like a Gorilla and roared at the group.

Then a Hurlock Vanguard walked from behind the Suffering beast and chuckled as Ogres, Hurlocks, Genlocks, Emissaries, and other Darkspawn appeared as the group got ready for more to fight.

The scene changes to the Deep Roads, showing a large army of Darkspawn and Abyssal Creatures marching as the Archedemon stood on a Dwarven made bridge and bit it's own right front leg as it's blood began to spill out and form a blood entity that acted as a vessel for the Herald of Disorder and formed to greatly resemble him though was red instead of black as it was not completely made of Corruption like the Herald was.

The Herald crossed his upper arms and had his lower arms behind his back as the blood formed a hooded robe over his skeleton body but the eyes stayed the same glowing yellow and chuckled at the sight of the Fifth Blight and spoke "And Behold I shall be a Blight upon the land, and everything I touch shall whither and die!"

(Guess the origin of who said that quote, where it came from.)

* * *

 _Sorry it's taken me so long to get to this story had to do a lot of research, comparisons and consider options, such as the Abyssal Creatures being on Thedas and what not so hoped you enjoyed the opening and closing the first chapter should be done_ _soon unless something happens like me getting sick or stressed who knows but I should be done with chapter 1 soon._


	4. Chapter 1: Reaction of victory

_Chapter 1: The reaction of victory_

* * *

 **The Charred Council chambers**

War had broken the seventh seal summoning his brothers and sister to the Earth at full power, while Death though sacrificed his own life and the souls of the Nephilim he too was summoned beyond the grave. But his actions against the Avatar of Chaos had greatly affected Corruption's sense of purpose and began to fight itself over what it should do until it was forced to make it's own champion with the souls of it's most powerful pawns.

However even by choosing a new champion it would certainly be another Absalom, so Corruption not only chose it's second and last champion it also become one with it but it would be physically weak but magically powerful until it harnessed enough corrupt souls. But whom was Corruption's next champion? The answer was always in front of the four as they have commanded them since their betrayal.

The Charred Council sat silent in their chamber groaning as the lava pool boiled and changed into a black ooze as he stone heads of the Council crumbled and their souls were seen floating into the pool. The pool erupted with the black ooze as it shapeshifter into a four armed skeleton with a black hooded robe made from corruption.

The skeleton's jaw hissed yellow steam as it slowly cracked it's neck and sighed with more yellow steam erupting from it's jaws, the skeleton's eye sockets then erupted into yellow beams of light and searched it's surroundings and saw the crumbled heads of the Charred Council.

The skeleton floated above the crumbled heads and gave a satisfied deep yet disturbing chuckle and spoke with a calm tone "So marks the darkest time of Corruption... I shall repay the Reaper for his interferences. For the Avatar of Chaos may be gone... but I seek not to bring destruction yet, I seek to cause great Disorder... yes that will be my title... the Herald of Disorder."

The self proclaimed Herald of Disorder's left lower arm clenched as it oozed with corruption and splattered it onto the ground making a yellow serpent hole and pulled his hood over his skull and said "Perhaps I shall take what he holds so dear to his heart..."

 **Earth (A century after War broke the seventh seal)**

The Humans were all resurrected from their deaths with the help of the Reaper himself, however most unfortunately did not survive the resurrection as the Avatar of Chaos, Absalom had foretold. However the Four were determined to protect the remaining humans from the forces of Heaven and Hell even the Charred Council if they must for the resurrected humans were still few in number.

War had fulfilled his promise to Azrael and Ulthane that he would kill those responsible for starting the End War prematurely Azrael gladly accepted his fate while Ulthane had War fight him to regain some of his lost honor. War had made their deaths quick and painless as Death and Fury were over seeing the humans, Death had sat on a rusty car and held out his hand as Dust his ever faithful crow perched on it and gave a coo as he was being petted by the Reaper.

Fury had crossed her arms and asked "Do you finally have an answer? To the question?"

Death was silent keeping his face from view as he had a memory of when Absalom asked him before he became the Avatar of Chaos "Was it worth it?"

Death looked up at Fury showing his face which by human standards would be considered handsome and stated "I do have an answer... but my question to you is... how the in all of creation did you fight all Seven Deadly Sins all by yourself and win?"

Fury then shrugged and said "Guess I was lucky."

Death then gave amused laugh and asked "So you're not gonna tell me?"

Fury bobbled her head and suggested "Maybe another time."

Death then had a thought of his fellow horsemen, his siblings, War the brother he promised not to fail, Fury the sister he could talk to, and Strife, provided amusing arguments and answered "To answer the question; yes... It was worth it."

Fury gave a gentle smile and said "Things are only going to get worse for us you know that don't you?"

War was seen walking with Strife who said "Yeah these humans are quite primitive now... Hell their not even using any weapons... it's pathetic."

Death then stated as he stood up while Dust flew off "Heaven hunts us, Hell hates us but I dare all of creation to hunt us down and try to end us."

Then the Herald's voice was heard "Be Careful of what you wish for..."

War's eyes glowed yellow as Death turned to see him pick up Chaoseater and stabbed Fury with his blade as Death shouted "NO!"

Fury eyes widened in shock as she fell lifeless while Strife pulled out his handguns and shouted "WAR WHAT THE HELL?!"

But War turned his gaze towards Strife and quickly tossed his sword at him which he rolled out of the way as Death demanded as he put War in a headlock "CEASE YOUR RAGE BROTHER!"

War then spoke with s distorted voice "If I cannot use your soul I will use your siblings souls to make you suffer!"

Then War grabbed Death and flipped him over on his back and charged towards his blade and quickly removed it while also slashing at Strife who shot at War's chest making him shed blood but failed to react in time to dodge War's blade which had cut his chest open. Strife coughed up his own blood and fell back lifeless as War swiped the blood off his sword as Death shouted "BROTHER WHY ARE DOING THIS?!"

War then ignored Death as he chuckled and spoke "Corruption had been severely crippled by you Kin slayer."

Then War pick dup his blade and point the tip at his chest and said "Let your fellow Horsemen suffer your sins!"

War then impaled himself with Chaoseater and gasped as his blood spilled upon the ground as Death ran to hold his brother and shouted "WAR!"

War coughed up his own blood and said "B-b-brother? I feel... cold and sapped..."

Death grasped onto War's right hand and said "War stop talking your loosing too much blood!"

War's mouth began to leak blood down his cheeks as his eyes stopped moving and where lifeless while Death asked "War?!"

Then War's arms fell lifeless as Death widened his eyes in shock and adjusted himself and demanded "Come now brother... wake up... DAMN YOU WAKE UP!"

Death then closed his eyes and lowered his head in guilt as a calm chuckle was heard and Death looked up to see the blood of War turning black and formed the Herald of Disorder who floating in the air who then boasted "Your sins will only affect those who follow you Kin slayer."

Death then clenched his fists and gently placed War's body down and forced his eyelids to close and summoned his Angel of Death scythes and with out another word teleported behind the Herald who erupted into flames. Then the souls of War, Strife and Fury floated into the flames as the Herald's skeletal hands emeged and grabbed them and taunted Death "I won't risk getting myself erased yet Kin slayer, but I will enjoy knowing the fact that I brought you great pain. We will meet again."

The Herald then vanished into a black smoke and summoned a yellow serpent hole leaving Death with his fallen Horsemen, Death looked at the bodies and lowered his head in shame that he did not foresee a reaction to Absalom's defeat. Later Death had gathered wood and stacked them while also placing the bodies of his siblings on the stack and lit a torch burning the bodies and said "Now I am the last of our race... ironic that the one who brings forth the deaths of many... would be the last to stand."

Dust's caw was heard as Death looked up to see a storm cloud and pulled up his hood and looked down as Dust perched on his should and looked up with eyes of rage and said "I call upon a soul from the Abyss, that will obey me as their master and in return... you will be granted immunity to Corruption."

The storm clouds rumbled as it began to snow but the snow swirled in front of Death as a pair of blue glowing eyes were seen and a growling voice spoke "I accept your offer... master."

 **The Shadow lands (Months later)**

The Mad smith had harnessed the remaining Abyssal magic from the Abyssal Forge's remains and created a huge mirror that glowed blue. The Mad smith placed his prosthetic hand on the mirror as he held up a newly constructed heartstone and said "You need not to be with me forever... that time is long gone."

Then deep calm voice echoed throughout the land interrupting the Mad smith's work "The Mad smith... the Cursed Maker who bore life and was condemned by his own people."

The Mad smith turned around and pulled out his Abyssal Hammer and asked "And whom do I speak to? A Demon? An Angel? Or perhaps a fellow Maker who wants to finish me off once and for all?"

The voice chuckled as it answered "I am none of those."

The Mad smith turned to see a puddle of black ooze and witnessed as it formed the Herald of Disorder and asked "What do you want from me?"

The Herald placed his lower arms behind his back and crossed his upper arms as he walked towards the mirror and stated "What is this invention I wonder?"

The Mad smith then kept his hammer up and said "That has nothing to do with you now leave or I'll..."

But before the Mad smith could finish his sentence the Herald raised his skeletal hand as the Mad smith felt no control over his soul and was forced to kneel as the Herald walked passed him and chuckled stating "Impressive... you have created something akin to the Serpent holes... but yet... far more advanced."

The Mad smith then shouted "GET AWAY FROM THAT FIEND!"

The Herald's eye sockets flashed yellow as he demanded "Let the Rider know... that the Herald of Disorder was here. Let him come to avenge his fallen Horsemen and try to take back their souls."

The Herald held up his lower right hand showing three souls one red, one black and one white and said "Death will certainly come for me until then... tata!"

The Herald walked through the mirror causing it to electrify as the Mad smith ran towards it and before he could get close enough the mirror shattered but the Mad smith heard only one sound instead of glass shattering, he heard screaming in fear and pain. The Mad smith clenched his boney fingers into a fist and growled before sighing as he pulled out a heart stone and rubbed it before said "Forgive me my love..."

The Heart stone changed color from green to blue as the Mad smith turned away and was met with the Crowfather's soul and said "How long were you standing there?"

The Crowfather then stated "Long enough to see that the Herald has discovered your greatest achievement."

The Mad smith chuckled amusingly and asked "He said a Rider is coming is that true?"

The Crowfather frowned and sadly stated "Yes... but I would say it is a dark time for him. And I would suggest you allow him entry into that world and I have favor to ask."

The Mad smith then gave an annoyed sigh and asked "What is it old one?"

The Crowfather then asked "I would like your permission to enter this world you built long ago... to aid Death when the time comes."

The Mad smith laughed and asked "Why would you want my permission, wait... you already know don't you?"

The Crowfather nodded and said "The time you built the world has long passed and with that it already be a hundred years after the Herald's arrival on that world or perhaps even longer than that."

The Mad smith then shook his head and stated "He's not on Thedas... he was too eager to enter it that he only used enough power to enter the Fade... and he's stuck there unless one of my creations accidentally finds a way into the Fade..."

The Crowfather then asked "Mad Smith would you put your skill to creating life one last time?"

The Mad Smith turned to see the Crowfather and asked "You need a physical body eh?"

The Crowfather nodded and stated "Indeed."

The Mad Smith sighed and walked passed the Crowfather and said "Come with me you old fool."

The two walked together and stopped as the Mad smith summoned a large stone mold that had a human shaped imprint and stated "With this I can put life to flesh... however it will require a substantial amount of souls for one such as yourself... seeing how many secrets and how old you are."

The Crowfather then reached out his hand as what seemed to be millions of souls erupting from his palm and into the mold and said "I came prepared for such a thing old one."

The Mad smith cracked his neck and placed the mold to bath in cool water and pulled out a health potion and let it drip three times and said "Let the souls become one and be as flesh for another."

The water glowed green as the Mad smith placed the potion on a counter and pulled out the mold revealing a young body with raven hair that was wavy and shoulder length, it had a black goatee as the Mad smith then pointed at the body's penis and chuckled amusingly and said "Guess you'd wanted it a bit bigger right? HAHAHAHA!"

The Crowfather sighed unamused and said "Shall I now possess it?"

The Mad smith then stated "Go ahead."

The Crowfather then walked towards the mold while it hung above the water and he walked on the surface of the water and leaped into the body as a green seal was seen as the body gasped and ripped itself out of the mold. The body fell into the water as the Mad smith observed and kept and eye out as the body did not resurface until the body emerged and gasped as it's eyes glowed green and climbed onto the stone structure and sighed as it joked with the Crowfather's voice "Feels strange to be young again. (Huff, huff)"

The Mad smith then stated "You are resurrected now, huh Old fool."

The Crowfather waved off the Mad smith and said "Feels good to be back... oh Creator I think I'm gonna... (Gag)"

The Crowfather turned over and vomited as the Mad smith then asked "You alright?"

The Crowfather vomited again as the Mad smith took his health potions and shouted "OI! Catch!"

The Mad smith tossed the potion as the Crowfather caught it and poured it all over his body and sighed in relief as he stood up and cracked his neck and shoulders and said "Much appreciated. Now I must go to your world and learn as much as I can before Death arrives."

* * *

 **Duncan-** _The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the Darkspawn into our world._

 **The Herald-** _Mankind desired power... and I gave it to them, at a price of their souls and a thousand years worth of Disorder and Destructive Chaos._

 **Duncan-** _The Mages sought to usurp Heaven. But instead destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and turned by their own corruption._

 **The Herald-** _The mages who stood before me had believed that there seven dragon gods' souls would be here to greet them but alas only I the End of all things is what they saw... and that Nothingness sat upon the throne of the gods they worship._

 **Duncan-** _They returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn._

 **The Herald-** I'll show this world the power of Corruption _, I'll show them what it means for peace, And those who hear my Call will rejoice... that there is no savior, no Maker to help guide them anymore, no Andraste to preserve, no honor in chaos, no life in death._

 **Duncan-** _They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The_ _Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall._

 **The Herald-** From actions of the hundreds of thousands of my children, I became a Blight upon the lands and everything I touched withered and died.

 **Duncan-** _And from the Deep Roads, the Darkspawn drove at us again and again, until we neared annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came._

 **Ther Herald- M** _ortals have become so desperate that they would drink my tainted blood into their veins... what will be the outcome I wonder? Will their souls be mine sooner rather than later or will this be a simple set back? An annoyance in my_ _ultimate goal to ensure the End of all things?_

 **Duncan-** _Men and women of every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to the tide of darkness and prevailed._

 **The Herald-** _Foolish mortals, you only delay the inevitable, my blood now runs in your veins and in time even you Grey Wardens will fall, in time you will hear my Calling... Rejoice or you will suffer my eternal wrath._

 **Duncan-** _It has been four_ _centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil._

 **The Herald-** _Fascinating, you Grey Wardens' order have withstood much longer than I had expected. It will be ever more_ _satisfying when I destroy your order. Either my Children will end you or the people you have sworn to protect will turn against you from my influences._

 **Duncan-** _We have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes, have forgotten._

 **The Herald-** _What is this I sense a glimmer of hope? No, something more... something REAL._

 **Duncan-** _We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon..._

 **The Herald-** _HE is coming._

 **Ducan-** _Maker help us all..._

 **The Herald-** _HE seeks avenge the fallen... this will make an interesting Blight, I shall spend a greater amount of my power, I shall turn more mortals against HIM, Dragons will hunt him, humanity will envy him, Elves will hate him and Dwarves will pridefully look down upon him. Not even the dead will resist to face HIM. I shall also awaken the Abyssal creatures imprisoned upon this world but we shall not risk awakening the Warden Constructs... for I fear they would decimate my children._

 _But what is this I sense? A beast with him... a High Dragon? No. Something much more ancient... loyal to only those whom summons him... a beast of Ice and winter... The father of the Old Gods... the First Abyssal creature... Frostbane... welcome home._

 ** _Death to the Blight_**

* * *

 **Imperial highway**

An elderly old man with black hair and beard rode on horseback alongside with a young man who wore a hooded cloak as a Mabari hound walked next to the young man's horse as the hound turned towards his master and whined worryingly all the while as the three were being stalked by a pair of crows. One had a violet tint of feathers the other seemed to be aging but was considerately bigger than the one that flew with it the old man turned his gaze at the young man and asked "I understand you'd might not want to talk about it but if you need it I shall will listen."

The young man kept silent as the old man nodded and said "My apologies."

The elder turned away but the young man then said "No... I should be the one to apologize Duncan, my mind is clouded forgive me if I seem rude."

The elder now known as Duncan gently smiled and reassured "No need to worry, I am certain the King will bring justice to your family."

The young man then lowered his head and asked "Is it wrong that I feel that wouldn't be enough for this pain?"

Duncan then stated "Is it wrong? No it's natural to feel this way for such a betrayal... (Loud boom)"

The horses reeled back neighing in fear as the two crows perched on one of the arches of the highway and looked up to see a purple and blue meteorite crashing over the horizon as Duncan patted his horse and gentle said "Easy girl, eas..."

But Duncan began to hear whispers and slowly unsheathed his sword and said "Recruit... draw your sword."

The young man then asked "What why Warden Duncan?"

Duncan then kept his eyes open as he kept looking around his surroundings and grunted as he turned towards the smoky horizon and thought "Why would the Darkspawn be drawn that?"

Duncan then stated "Change of plan... we're going towards that. (Points at the smokey horizon)"

The young man then asked "Why?"

Duncan then stated "I have a feeling whatever is drawing the Darkspanw to that specific location means either they are gathering resources... or maybe the Maker has sent us a sign and that the Darkspawn are afraid of it."

The two crows turned towards each other as the older one pointed it's beak towards the smoke as the younger crow cawed and flew towards the smoke while the old crow flew off in the opposite direction.

 **The Crash sight**

A Darkspanw Hurlock Alpha was seen with daggers sheathed to both sides of it's waist and looked down into the crater of the crash sight and could not see anything passed the smoke until it heard a growl and quickly unsheathed it's daggers and roared into the crater. But faster than it unsheathed it's daggers the Hurlock felt a gust of wind as heard a metallic slice and grunted before Death landed behind it with his scythes in hand.

Death twirled his scythes and sheathed them as the Turlock's head fell of it's neck and it'd body fell twitching as Death cracked his neck as Dust cawed and perched on Death's left shoulder while he ordered "Frostbane are you still alive?"

The a large gust of wind blew away the smoke as the sound of a dragon's wings flapping were heard as death looked up to see Frostbane snarling as he said "I smell... poison."

Death then turned away and saw a large number of Darkspawn, ranging from Hurlocks to Genlocks Death looked at Dust and ordered "Be useful will you?"

Dust cawed and flew at the closest Hurlock and rammed his beak into the Darkspawn's right eye and burst out from the other side of it's skull and flew away as the Turlock's body fell lifeless as the other Darkspawn roared instantly while charging at Death who crossed his arms and ordered coldly "Freeze them."

Frostbane growled and breathed ice on the Darkspawn as the violet tinted feathered crow flew in and perched on a nearby tree branch and observed Death crossing his arms uncaringly as the frost High Dragon behind him breathed ice on the Darkspawn freezing them solid. Death Then raised his right had and said "Enough."

Frostbane stopped breathed ice and closed his maw as the crow who watched had a gleem of awe in it's eyes as Death unsheathed his scythes and twirled them around as he simply walked by the frozen Darkspawn until he reached on the other side of the large group and sheathed his scythes. The Frozen Darkspawn all fell apart into frozen pieces as Death turned around and said "Pathetic and I didn't even need to use my magic."

The crow heard what the strange man said and kept it's eyes on him as he pointed at the frost dragon and said "Frostbane from what the Mad smith told us there are creatures of the world who would fear the very sight of you. Retreat and find a place to nest for now I shall call upon you when I need you."

The crow then heard a growling voice from the dragon "I serve and obey your will and command master, I shall awaiting for your call."

Then Frostbane flew away and gave a might roar as Death heard twits snap and sighed as he ordered "Come on out."

The crow tilted it's head as the two men she saw earlier walked out from the woods as Duncan saw the sliced up frozen Darkspawn was utterly amazed from the sight as was the young man whose mouth was only seen dropped in awe. Death turned towards them and showed that he was wearing his infamous executioner's mask and asked "Who are you two?"

Duncan then crossed his arms and bowed with respected as did the man and stated "I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens... I am hear to investigate why the Darkspawn were drawn to this location."

Death then looked at the body parts and joked "Guess they found what they were looking for."

Duncan then asked "Tell me did you... and that dragon take them out?"

Death then thought "I should have anticipated that these Maker made Humans would be nearby... damn it."

Death then lied "It was only mere convenance that the dragon was hear as I was being hunted down by these monsters. (kicks a nearby Hurlock head away)"

Duncan then eyed the man and asked "Might we know your name?"

Death then thought "Great they saw me and would more than likely be disturbed by my name if I told them humans always are..."

Death then claimed "Call me Grimm."

Death then thought "Not an original title but it's the best human name I can come up with at the moment."

Duncan then said "Well met Grimm I assume that the Darkspawn were drawn to you being an Apostate?"

Death then eyed the man and asked "An Apostate?"

Duncan then rubber his beard and thought "Has he lived his whole life away from civilization? No... he's clearly being civil and keeping his composure. Seeing him in action though has peeked my interest has the Maker given me a sign?"

Duncan then stated "Magic users that are not bound to the Chantry's Circle of Magi."

Death then crossed his arms and bluntly stated "Never heard of them."

The young man eyed the man and thought "He's never heard of the Circle is Chasind?"

Duncan then stated "The Chantry will most likely send their Templars to hunt you down seeing that giant fireball in the sky."

Death then turned back and thought "He thought I used magic to do this? I only just fell from this world's atmosphere... what simple human mindset I'd almost forgot. What a pain."

Death then asked "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Duncan then walked towards Death and was face to face with the Reaper and offered "I am part of the Grey Wardens an order that seeks to rid the world of the Darkspawn, we take anyone suitable for this task, no race, gender or backgrounds are looked down upon in our order."

Death then thought "It sounds as if this world's residence had made their own enforcers of the Balance... I would benefit from such allies... but something tells me I might regret it..."

Death then asked "Let me guess you'd want me to join you?"

Duncan then stated "Your skill as a both a warrior and a clearly a talented mage would be very helpful for our cause."

Death then sighed and said "Very well... I'll accept your offer."

Dust then flew by and perched on Death's shoulder and cawed as the young man asked "Shall we head out now Duncan?"

Duncan turned towards Death and asked "Is that alright Grimm?"

Death then gave a sarcastic response "You lead I'll follow... for now."

The three all left the area as the crow watched and glowed purple and changed into a young beautiful woman with very skimpy robes, she had black hair with the back being placed in a fan-like style, she had yellow eyes and said to herself "Tis most... intriguing, to think a High Dragon obeys your command. My what power must have to bend such a magnificent beats to your will, Mother will be pleased... (sighed) old hag."

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 2: To know your allies

_Chapter 2: To know your allies_

 _Guest: Could you please rewrite, your Darksiders and Fullmetal alchemist crossover I really enjoyed it._

 _My response: My answer is still no. I am not going backwards to rewrite a story which was poorly executed in the first place I won't, I'm not interested in going back._

* * *

 **Not far from Ostagar**

Death, Duncan the the young man had rode towards the ruin of Ostagar, Death had to ride with the young man as he did not want Despair to be seen for his mere presence would most likely cause many to label Death as an evil magic user. Death had discovered from meeting Duncan that mages are commonly looked down upon and are forced to live in towers which Death merely scoffed at the thought.

However Death had been informed that the Chantry a religious group are the ones who instigated such beliefs that magic should be feared and be locked away, Death thought "Humans... no matter what world they inhabit they never cease to amaze me with their ridiculous overdramatic beliefs. Even so I cannot allow their souls to be corrupted and empower the Corruption of the Herald."

Dust was seen perched on Death's shoulder as the young man noticed and looked back to ask "You have a strange taste of companions sir Grimm."

Death turned to face the young man and stated "He can be useful... when he wants to."

Dust then cawed at Death showing some offense as Death then stated "But he has his moments. By the way what is your name?"

The young man then stated "I am Aeden Cousland... formerly a Cousland."

Duncan then suggested "Take your time to readjust to no longer carrying a title Aedan. The life of a Grey Warden is a dangerous one."

Aedan sighed and responded "Thank you for the advice Duncan, you think my brother Fergus will be there when we arrive?"

Duncan then stated "I honestly cannot say for certain."

Death had noticed that the two act as if something terrible had happened and asked "Might I ask what had happened?"

Aedan then asked while having a nervous tone "What do you mean?"

Death then pointed at the former Cousland and stated "Your behavior is as if you had just went through a tragedy, you're too quite and you speak of former title and your brother."

Adan looked down keeping his hood up and stated "I had just lost most of my family... my mother, my father, my brother's wife and my nephew... (speaks softly) huh dire bunny."

Death then closed his eyes, exhaling as he stated "You and me both."

Aedan looked up as Death turned away quietly while Duncan noticed Death looking down and thought "He lost his family too? This certainly an age of despair."

Death then saw a structure ahead of the rode they rode as Duncan stated "The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. (Turns towards Death and Aedan) It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest."

Death then asked while staring at the ruins "Are we all that stands against these beasts?"

Duncan then stated "The king's forces face clashed with the Darkspawn several times, but here is whee the bulk of the horde will show itself."

Aedan then asked "How many Grey Wardens are here?"

Ducan then explained "Officially? Two. But including you recruits? Six there are only a hand full of us within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here,"

Duncan then continued with more of a authoritative tone "The Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Feralden will fall."

Death then asked "You mean the entire world will fall to these Darkspawn?"

Duncan then stated "I doubt that the Grey Wardens from Orlais would allow that."

Death was confused, he had no knowledge of this world prior to what he was told by the Mad smith.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Death and Frostbane had been called by the Mad smith who had sent a crow that the Crowfather had gave him to inform Death that the Maker had encountered the Herald of Disorder and wish dot meet. Death was quick to respond abandoning the humans he had once sworn to protect to repay the Herald in his own way and had walked within the Mad smith's Shadow lands and stumbled across a large mirror and the Mad smith sitting in front of it and asked "You encountered this Herald?"

The Mad smith then chuckled and stated "Yes... heh, he used some of his power to enter through this... (Shows a mostly rebuilt Eluvian) to gain passage into Thedas."

Death then asked as he placed his left hand on his waist "Thedas? Never heard of a realm of that name before."

The Mad smith the scoffed and stated "Aye the Makers cast it into the Abyss hoping it would be torn apart. But my creation had a will of it's own and survived."

Death looked at the Mad smith who then stated "I can send you to Thedas but I would ask you a favor."

Death pointed at the Mad smith his eyes glowed red as he stated coldly "I in no mood to be turned into an errand boy, Maker."

The Mad smith then scoffed and said "Then I guess you'll never get to retrieve the other Horsemen's souls."

Death's eyes stopped glowing and tried to calm himself by exhaling and asked "Fine... what is this favor?"

The Mad smith then tossed a Heart stone at Death who caught it and asked "I would ask you to... place that where the fabled Andraste's ashes would be..."

Death looked at the stone and saw it had a soul and asked "Andraste? Who is this Andraste?"

The Mad smith then stated "You'll know soon enough if you agree to my request."

Death looked at the heart stone and heard a womanly voice whisper and heard "Please my love do not blame yourself..."

Death looked at the Mad smith who turned away and said "This soul is the soul of your lover..."

The Mad smith was silent as Death continued "You... couldn't bare to let her go?"

The Mad smith quickly turned around and responded with a bit of anger "SHE REFUSED TO LEAVE ME! I HAD... I have brought enough... pain to her soul. Heh... the irony in this... is that her soul was used on the Abyssal Forge's heart stone the one you had destroyed."

Death looked at the heart stone and eyed the Maker and sighed in guilt and said "Fine... I'll accept your terms. But why have me take her?"

The Mad smith then claimed "She asked that you take her... our time together was... maybe in other's eyes was one sided... but I did truly love her... once upon a time. But that is the past... now I wish for you to save my true greatest creation from this Champion of Corruption, return my beloved's soul home, and let my choice for once not lead to destruction."

The Mad smith then pulled out Death's mask and stated "The Crowfather had given the mask to me... the Old Fool wanted it returned to it's true owner."

Death looked at the Maker and reclaimed his mask and put it on and "One final execution remains."

Death turned away as the Mad smith then stated "It will require souls for passage. But you once told me... not to make you regret sparing me?"

Death eyed the Mad smith who then claimed "I had accidentally allowed the Herald to escape into Thedas... and he shattered the previous Eluvian I had... if it were not for the Crowfather I would have been able to recreate this one for you and her..."

Death squinted at the Maker as he finally finished "I have made you regret your mercy... Rider."

Death kept a cold stare before he quickly unsheathed one of his scythes and slashed it across the Mad smith's boney neck as the heart stone turned blue and became silent stated "I warned you Mad smith... not to make me regret sparing you and you allowed such a dangerous threat to enter this world you speak of. Consider us... (Mad smith falls back lifeless) Even."

Death walked away from the Mad smith's corpse, he held up his hand and summoned souls and pointed at the mirror and powered the reconstructed mirror glowed again and asked "Frostbane will it hold us both?"

Frostbane then stated as he breathed ice on the Eluvian "It will if I freeze it in place however it will not hold for long..."

Death then walked through the mirror as did Frostbane after which it shattered from the overwhelming powers of the two and was reduced to mere snowflakes one of which landed on the Mad smith's forehead and simply melted into nothing.

* * *

 _"My creations may have been everything that we Makers were against but I have no regrets for their creation... my only regret is not protecting them from my own madness."_

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Death then sighed as he looked at the heart stone the Mad smith gave him it was still silent and hid it from view as he thought "These Humans are so fragile, they cradle to a belief and worship a "god" that has truly abandoned them, and they don't even comprehend the vastness of the universe... but if Magic exist then they must have evolved more than Earth's Humans since those only used weapons of mass destruction and didn't have magic."

The group reached the ruins and they dismounted as Death looked at the tall tower and said "I must admit that even though they aren't from Earth... these Humans still are comparable to the Earth's, their tower's touch the sky and stand strong. It feel as if magic was used here to keep them standing for so long, there're so many things about this world I do not understand... I will have to get aquatinted and gain allies to learn from this world's progress."

Then Aedan removed his hood and showed he had dark brown hair and blue eyes as his Mabari sat next to him panting as Aedan scratched behind the dog's ear making his leg shake. Duncan then walked up to Death and stated "Sir Grimm I must explain that wearing the mask might be, perhaps traditional for you but here it is a sign of disrespect and of that of coward."

Death sighed and crossed his arms and asked "Is that so? Do your executioner's wear masks?"

Duncan then stated "Yes but you'll be representing the Grey Wardens and we were banished from these lands once and we just recently allowed back you see."

Death then sighed as he thought "How tiresome... humans afraid of a powerless mask such as mine. Though if I do think of it, they might see a skull as a symbol of death... and that would make it harder to gain allies... how troublesome humans can be."

Death then removed his mask revealing his face and asked sarcastically "Happy?"

Duncan then noticed Death's eyes were no longer glowing and had pupils and thought "That's strange... I'd though his eyes..."

Then a young man with blonde hair accompanied by two heavily armored guards as Death was seen eagerly walking towards Duncan and said "Ho there, Duncan!"

Duncan showed a surprised look as the man eagerly shook his hand and said "King Cailan? I didn't expect..."

But before Duncan could even finish his sentence King Cailan interrupted him and asked "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

Death then leaned towards Aedan and said "Killing these monsters is fun to him? I'm liking this king already."

Aedan then whispered "Like him or not, show the King some respect."

The King then asked "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is... the two of them?"

Duncan then explained "Yes I had been lucky and found one more worthy recruit. Please allow me to introduce you you're majesty."

The King walked towards Death and Aedan and stated "Don't be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all."

The King looked at Aedan and greeted "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever met."

Aedan bowed his head in respected and introduced himself with respect "Yes your Majesty. My name is Aedan."

The King then stated "Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting for your father."

Aedan looked down in shame and stated "He's... not coming he's been murdered along with the rest of my family when the castle was taken."

Death was reminded of how recently his lost his family as the King gave a confused look and asked "Dead? What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

Duncan nodded and explained "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

The King turned away and rubbed his chin and shook his head in disbelief from the news as he then said "I can... scarcely believe it."

The King turned towards Aedan and reassured him "How could he think he could get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to Justice. You have my word."

Death nodded in approval and thought "A young man whose not blinded by his eagerness when it comes to the need of his country, a wise mind set."

Then Aedan crouched own on one knee and said "Thank you, your Majesty..."

The King pulled Aedan up and stated "No need to thank me yet. No doubt you wish to see you brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting the area in the Wilds."

Aedan then stated "I am not eager to tell him, your Majesty."

The King then grasped Aedan's shoulder and patted it before walking towards Death and said "Ho there, might I have your name?"

Death then stated casually "Call me Grimm."

The guard then pointed at Death and demanded "Show some respect! Bow before you speak!"

The King turn his eyes at his guard but looked back at Death who said sarcastically "You'd forgive me lord if I don't bow."

The guards pulled out their swords as the King started to laugh and said "You are the only man here besides Loghain to casually talk to me in such a manner ha! I beginning to like you already. (sigh in boredom) And speak of Loghain... I must return to my tent, Loghain waits to eagerly bore me with his strategies."

Death then nodded and said "A boring job, but a necessary one at that."

King Cailan then joked "You sound like you've done this sort of thing before, Grimm."

Death then joked "Once or twice."

King Cailan then joked "Perhaps you should be King instead of me."

Death crossed his arms and then stated "Oh I'd cause rebellion if I did that."

King Cailan laughed and said "Truer words could not have been said."

Then Cailan turned away and stated "I hope we get to know each other more, Grey Wardens."

Duncan then stated "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

King Cailan then responded "Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Death then crossed his arms mildly amused and pointed out "You sound very confident of that."

The King then stated "Over confident, some would say. I'm even sure if this is a true Blight. There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas no sign of an Archdemon."

Death then thought "An Archdemon? Here? How is that possible? The vanguard of Hell shouldn't even be this far from Hell."

Duncan then asked "Disappointed, your Majesty?"

King Cailan then stated "I'd hope for a way like the old tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted Old God! But I suppose this will have to do."

Death then heard the term Old God and thought "Old God? I know only of Old Ones but Gods? Strange..."

 **The Deeproads**

A large horde of Darkspawn were seen standing as still as they could be as they all head their heads looking up to an underground cave as a roar echoed signaling the Darkspawn to bow as the cave burst into dark flames. Then burning Dwaves all ran out of the caves screaming in agony as some even fell off the cliff and to their deaths as a loud stomps could be heard and a dragon emerged from the cave opening it's wing wide and gave a might roar.

The Dragon had a grotesque appearance it's scales seemed to have Corruption boiling on it as it flapped it's wings as the Darkspawn began to stand and marched off as the dragon snarled but scratched it's head as groaned as the Herald's voice could be heard "Release the Suffering Beasts, unleash the Noss creatures, and the Spider Queens taint them and make them bend to our one mind, one cause, our unity. Archdemon, Urthemiel."

The now Archdemon stopped scratching it's head as it's eyes flashed yellow and began to turned back into the cave and began to claw out what one would assume would be a burrow. But when the Archdemon snarled and roared in frustration it clawed even faster and harder than before causing the back of the cave to crumble and fall on it but made no visible wounds of any kind.

The Archdemon stomped it's way into the new cavern which had Dwarven-like structures, however these structures were older and as the Archdemon snarled at the sight of what seemed to be the Maker Constructs, the Wardens. These Constructs from was for a time the pinnacle of Maker craftsmanship, giant stone golems that towered over even dragons, all had their own will and soul to guide themselves.

The Archdemon then realized that these constructs acted as prison gates and would require to remove them if it sough to unleash the Abyssal creatures contained within and started by pushing one down. However a Magical curse was placed upon the stone giant and caused the Archdemon to feel drained of stamina from it but the deed was still done and luckily for it only a Grey Warden could permanently slay such a beast.

The Archdemon then saw a group of four armed muscular beasts with elongated tongues all slumbering as the Archdemon growled as Darkspawn Ogres stomped their in and began to slit their wrists and forced the slumping beasts to drink their tainted blood. The nail biting screeches caused by the slumbering beasts would make even the Ogres feel agitated as the Archdemon watched while a deep growling snicker could be heard from it.

 **Ostagar**

Death and Aedan had been sent to the Grey Warden, Alistair but Death wanted to learn more of this world before he continued on to meet the Warden he had seen an elderly woman with a staff strapped to her back. Death had noticed when he entered the camp that a group of mages were performing some sort of ritual while being guarded by knights as Death had figured they were the Templars who Duncan warned Death about.

Death had walked up to the elderly woman who greeted "Greetings, young man. You are one of Duncan's newest recruits are you not?"

Death then nodded the Elderly woman then introduced herself "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the King. May I ask your name?"

Death then gave her his undercover name "I am Grimm."

Wynne gave a gentle smile and then bowed stating "Well met Grimm, Duncan is not a man easily impressed, you should be proud."

Death then bounced his head and asked "Will you be fighting beside the king?"

Wynne then waved her right hand defensively and stated "Not precisely. The Grey Wardens will be on the front lines, not the mages, still, we have our parts to play."

Death then agreed "A fact of life Wynne."

Wynne then nodded and said "Indeed, to defeat the Darkspawn, we have to work together, it's not an idea that everyone seems to grasp."

Death then changed the subject and asked "Have you face the Darkspawn before?"

Wynne then stated "Stranglers, yes, not the vast hordes the scouts speak of. I wonder... how much do you know the connection between the Darkspawn and the Fade?"

Death was clueless and asked "The Fade?"

Wynne then sighed and took a moment to think of an easy explanation and busted decide to try and explained "Any time your spirit leaves your Earthly body, where it is to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. And at the heart of the fade lies the Black city."

Death then grew suspicious and asked "Black city?"

Wynne then stated "Some say the Black city was once the seat of the Maker, but when the mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city, it was tainted with their sin."

Death then thought "Damn that Maker! He lied to me and said that the Herald brought himself to Thedas not the Fade! Damn him! But at least I know where to find the Herald of Disorder a Black city tainted by sin? An accurate description of what Corruption is."

Wynne then continued "That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. And the Maker cast them back to our earth, where they became the first Darkspawn. Or at least that is what the Chant of Light says."

Death crossed his arms and then asked "How long have the Darkspawn been around?"

Wynne then stated "For as far as recored history? Over a thousand years."

Death widened his eyes in shock and thought "A thousand years... much like Earth's own years but the time difference is different... the Herald must have gotten so much stronger since the last time we met damn him!"

Wynne then noticed Death's uncertain look and asked "Are you alright, Warden Grimm?"

Death then claimed "I'm just exhausted, you have my thanks for telling this story, it helps to have some form of insight."

Wynne gave a gentle smile and bowed her head and responded "You are welcome young man."

Death then sighed and stated "I apologize to make this short, but I must meet this Grey Warden, Alistair."

Wynne then nodded and said "Take care Warden."

Death nodded and walked away and thought "I need to find a way into the Fade, if I am to exterminate the Herald of Disorder."

Death walked away but then a man accidentally ran into him and fell back and said "Watch where you are..."

Death's eyes glowed red as he stared down as his hair shadowed over his face and asked "You were saying something?"

The man was greatly intimidated by Death's cold stare and said "I mean't sorry for running into you..."

Death then asked "Do you know where I can find Grey Warden, Alistair?"

The man pointed up the stairs and stated "Just head up those stairs and turn right, up some mores stairs. Warden Alistair was talking to a mage last I saw."

Death walked passed the man ignoring him as the man sighed in relief and thought out loud "Bastard has a fearsome look."

Death walked up the stairs and heard a woman belch and raised a brow before turning to his right to see a woman with about six bottles of what Death could only assume were alcohol related. Death saw the woman was so drunk she was confusing the empty bottles for new filled ones and Death mused himself to just only watch the poor drunk repeat this recycle seven more times before saying "My face is tired..."

Death squinted his eyes in confusion as the woman continued her drinking cycle and thought "That choice of words is far beyond my comprehension... foolishness at it's finest."

The woman looked at Death and pointed at him and said "Hey... ya and me... right now."

Death shook his head in great confusion and asked "How many of you... did you think you had to drank?"

The woman looked at her bottle and said "I stopped (hick) countin after twenty."

Death then sighed and admitted "A high tolerance if true."

Death then walked away from the woman who stood up and shouted "HEY I'M NOT DONE WIT YA!"

Death ignored the woman and waved them off without looking back and said "Oh believe me when I say this lady, I'm done."

The woman then tried to chase after Death as he kept walking away but struggled to even walk straight and fell face first onto the ground passed out as Death simply kept walking away up some stairs until he heard a man ask "What is it now? Have the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?"

Death sighed and walked up the stairs to see a man with a staff strapped to his back while speaking with a man with light brown hair with the front being held up as Death kept walking and thought "Oh this sounds good."

The man attempted to respond respectfully though he sound a bit awkward "I simply came to deliver you a message from the revered mother, ser Mage. She desires your presence."

Death then stopped a few feet behind the now known mage as he retorted with an annoyed tone "What her reverence desires is of no concern to me, I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the King's orders I might add."

The Gery Warden then asked though he sounded more sarcastic "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

The mage then frowned and demanded "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

The Grey Warden then made his sarcasm more noticeable and said "Yes... I was harassing you, by delivering a message."

Death then chuckled and said "He has a good point mage."

The mage kept frowning and said "You're opinion is not needed."

The Warden then made his sarcasm known and said "Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one."

Death chuckled and joked "A child worthy of such a title."

The mage scowled at the two and said "Enough. I will speak to the woman if I must. (Turns towards Death walking passed him) Get out of my way, fool!"

Death felt his should being shoved as he looked at the mage as the Grey Warden sarcastically asked "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Death then sighed and said "I know exactly what you mean."

The Warden then looked at Death and asked "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you're another mage?"

Death then stated "I am, but between you and me... I'm not as sensitive as the one you just spoke to."

Te Warden sighed in relief and said "Well that's good to know... I guess."

Death then introduced himself "But to answer your original question, I am Grimm one of the two new Grey Warden recruits."

The Warden then raised a brow and asked "Two? Duncan's report only said he had only one... where's the other?"

Then a woman's shouted "YOU GIVE THEM BACK YOU DIRTY MINDED ANIMAL!"

Then Aedan's yell followed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Death and the Warden slowly turned to see Aedan being chased by a guard while is hound playfully ran passed the two and ducked down wagging his tail panting as Aedan stated "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

The guard then tackled Aedan and said "AS IF I'D LET YOU EXPLAIN OF STEALING A WOMAN'S UNMENTIONABLES!"

Death palm his face as the Grey Warden laughed at the sight and fell to his knees and said "This, this just made my day HAHAHAHAHA!"

Adan then then stopped running as he opened his palms showing he had not stolen the woman's underwear and said "See?! Didn't steal anything!"

The woman patted around Aedan's armor and noticed a small bit of clothe in his boot and quickly removed her underwear and asked "You didn't steal anything huh?"

Aedan bit his lip as the woman sighed and walked away and said "I'm too tired for this... I need rest for the battle tomorrow."

Death watched as the woman was out of view and asked "Sloppy... very, very sloppy."

Aedan shrugged and said "I was born into nobility and was quite popular with the wenches..."

Death then shook his head and said "You need a hobby."

The Grey Warden stood back up and thought "Oh please Maker let this man survive the joining."

Death and Aedan stood in front of the Grey Warden as Death crossed his arms while Aedan looked at the ground in shame as his dog sat next to him panting, The Grey Warden then introduced himself "I'm Alistair and you must be the two recruits Duncan has brought."

Death then sarcastically asked "You don't say?"

Alistair then stated "As the Junior member of the Order I'll be accompanying you two when you prepare for the joining."

Adan then introduced himself "I'm Aedan pleased to meet you."

Death then uncrossed his arms and asked "What is this Joining?"

Alistair then stated "I can't tell you yet, my apologies but the Joining is best kept a secret from you right now. So I'm wondering; have either of you two encountered Darkspawn before?"

Aedan then stated "I could have but... Ser Grimm, took out a whole group of them."

Death then stated "They weren't as tough as I had been led to believe."

Alistair then stated "You've yet to face an Ogre or even the new Darkspawn that have been appearing lately."

Aedan then asked "New Darkspawn?"

Alistair then stated "New breeds no doubt, we've yet to properly name this new breed. The beast has four arms and it larger than an Ogre and worse it seems to feed on it's own. Damn thing had ripped an Ogre in half."

Death then thought "Suffering no doubt..."

Death then asked "How were you able to best it?"

Alistair then stated "It's hide is heavily armored and is decorated by the bones of those it has killed, we witnessed the one who killed the Ogre taking it's bones and placing it on it's back."

Death then thought "Definitely Suffering behavior."

Alistair then stated "Luckily we've discovered a weakness on it, while the hide is heavily armored, it's underbelly is not though it did take about ten men to even put it down."

Death then said "Amazing and these weren't even Grey Wardens?"

Alistair then scoffed and sarcastically said "Maybe we should recruit them too hahaha! Anyway whenever you two are ready, let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

The three men walked out of the area and towards the camp as they saw Duncan along with two other recruits while Duncan said "Ahhh there you are. Adan your Mabari is quite faithful to you, he managed to escape my sight as that guard chased after you."

Alistair then elbowed Aedan and said "Oh tell him what you did you, dirty dog."

Adan then shrugged and said "I thought I could get away with it."

Duncan then asked "What?"

Death then stated "The young man has a sight to stealing a woman's unmentionables."

Duncan palmed his face sighing as he did so as Alistair then backed away from Aedan and said "It's been nice knowing you Aedan."

Adan then asked "What why?"

Duncan walked over to Aedan and firmly grabbed the young man's shoulders and suggested "You are now with our Order and we don't need this kind of fuel against us."

Death raised a brow and was impressed of how calm Duncan was talking as the deer turn dotards Alistair and scolded him "And Alistair you know this too, so must I remind you, you are no longer a Templar?"

Death then looked at Alistair who dropped his head in shame and said "I'm Duncan I won't let it happen again..."

Death then thought "He was a Templar? Interesting."

Duncan then looked at Death and said "I'm glad that one of you actually didn't add more fuel to our presence here."

Then one of the other recruits stated "Hey don't blame me for being attracted the lady."

The other recruit then dropped his head and stated "I meant to disrespect, I had only wished to be bless by Andraste."

The heart stone glowed as Death noticed and kept it hidden from view as Duncan then sighed and said "I know that the priestess shouldn't have accused you of such but I must ask you all to not add more fuel against our Order, or we'll certainly be thrown back out agin."

Death then asked "So what is the next step in becoming Grey Wardens?"

Duncan then stated "You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of Darkspawn blood, for each recruit."

Death then asked "And the second task?"

Duncan then stated "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such a remote outpost. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

Death then asked "What kind of scrolls are these?"

Duncan then explained "Old treaties, if your curious, promises of support, made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities, with so many have forgotten their commitments to us, I have suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Death was impressed and said "That should prove rather useful I must admit. But are the scrolls still there?"

Duncan then sighed and admitted "It's possible that these scrolls were destroyed or stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal."

Alistair then asked as he showed a face of confusion "I don't understand... why leave such things in a ruin it's so valuable?"

Duncan then explained "It was assumed that we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that were true."

Death then said "Get the vials of Darkspawn blood and retrieve the treaties... sounds like a job for an errand boy. (sigh of annoyance)"

Duncan then looked at Alistair and ordered "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

Alistair then assured Duncan "We will."

The group left the camp and into the Wilds as one of the recruits introduced himself to Aedan and Death, "Ho there, I'm Jory."

Aedan then introduced himself and said "Aedan."

Death then stated "Grimm."

Jory then said "I hail from Redcliffe, but Duncan recruited me in Highever, a city off to the northern coast. Have either of you traveled there?"

Aedan then stated "My father was lord of that town."

Jory widened his eyes in shock and quickly bowed in respect and said "My Lord Cousland, I'm honored."

Adan then picked up Jory and stated "I'm no longer to have a title, so please just call me Aedan."

Jory stood up and said "My sincere apologies."

Death then stated "I've never been to Highever, I'm new around here."

Jory then asked "A Foreigner?"

Death then stated "Let's just say that I have no true home, at the moment."

The other recruit named Daveth then cut in and said "I grew up in a village, about a days trip to the east. Little blot you wouldn't find on the map."

Death the said with a sarcastic tone "Sounds quite an isolated area."

Daveth then joked "And boring. Haven't been back there in years, I struck out to the city as soon as I could outrun my Pa."

Death then said though unimpressed "That's interesting."

Davit then stated "I've been in Denerim for... what... six years now? Never liked it much but there's more purses there than anywhere else."

Death then asked "You're a thief?"

Daveth then shrugged and said "Let's not get into that."

Death then responded "Fair enough."

However before the group could leave a man ran towards the group and asked "Excuse me Grey Wardens could you help me find a special her out there it should be a white flower with a red center."

Death then asked "What for?"

The man then stated "I need it for a Mabari that's sick from Darkspawn blood."

Alistair sighed and stated "Darkspawn blood is poisonous and is a slow way to die."

Death looked at Alistair and turned back to the man and asked "What's in it for me?"

The man then stated "You might be able to be imprinted by one of the hounds."

Death then asked "Meaning?"

The man then stated "He'll be your dog, for life."

Death looked up to see a Dust perched on a tree branch keeping a watchful eye and looked and asked "What use is a Mabari?"

Adan then chuckled and stated "They are magically bred dogs that are regarded highly to us Ferelden having a Mabari is regarded as a sort of good luck charm and is one to take pride in."

Death then said "Ahhh I see..."

Death then thought "A show of respect of tradition and of strength due to the breed, well in that case..."

Death then said "I'll keep my eyes out for these herbs you ask."

The man bowed and thanked Death "Thank you Grey Warden, you won't be disappointed."

Then the group then went out into the wilds and when they reached the area they needed to be they were attacked by a pack of wolves as Alistair ordered "Take defensive..."

But Death ignored the junior Grey warden and quickly unsheathed his scythes and quickly killed the wolf pack with very little effort and speed that Jory, Aedan and Daveth couldn't see, however Alistair could he widened his eyes in awe and shock to see how fast Death was without being a Grey Warden. Death stopped in the center of a circle of wolves as Aedan said "Maker's breath..."

Daveth then looked at his daggers and said "Huh... show off."

Jory then asked "How did you do that so quick?"

Death then stated "Magic."

Aedan then asked "I've never heard of such magic."

Alistair then stated "Neither have I..."

Death then stated "We're here to get Darkspawn blood and the treaties. So doing this faster will help get us back to camp and get on with the Joining much quicker."

Then Death led onward as Alistair then looked at the recruits and said "You heard the man."

Aedan then asked "Wait aren't you in charge?"

Alistair then stated "No. I'm just here to make sure none of you are killed before the Joining."

Aedan then called Alistair "Ok whimp."

Alistair then walked with the group and said "I could get used to this."

But then group saw Death crouched down as Daveth asked "What's Ser Grimm doing?"

The group jogged towards Death as they heard "What happened to your group soldier?"

The group then saw a man badly injured who professed "I heard his voice... the Lord of the Darkspawn... he's... he's... going to kill us a-a..."

The man died before he could finish as Alistair and other lowered their heads in respected while Death pressed his hand onto the solider's eyelids and gently closed them and said "May you find peace in death... that you could not find in life."

Death stood up as Jory said in fear "You hear what that man said? Does that mean?"

Alistair then said "We can't be certain without seeing it."

Davit then said "Plus we could end the Blight here and now, if what the man said was true."

Aedan then stated "If he wasn't delusional from Darkspawn blood before he died."

Death then thought "You know I'm here don't you Herald?"

Then Death noticed a flower growing out of a log and it was the same described to him by the man who was taking care of the hounds and asked Daveth "Daveth might I use your dagger?"

Daveth then pulled out his dagger and handed it to Death and warned "Don't cut yourself Grimm."

Death then took the dagger and walked over to the flower and cut it's stem and magically cast it away and said "Lets go men."

But then an arrow flew a few inches from Death's nose and was stuck in the side of a tree as Death look to his right and saw a Darkspawn Hurlock with a jagged sword while a Genlock was seen with a bow and chuckled as Death ordered "Scatter!"

The group hid in certain places as Daveth hid behind a wagon and noticed a dead soldier with a bow in hand and a few arrows left and said "Huh... lucky me."

Daveth picke dup the bow and arrows and was able to get a clear shot at the Gunlock who roared at the group while Hurlocks began to charge at them, Daveth then released his arrow and shot the Gunlock through the eye and watched it fall face first, dead. Daveth the pumped his arm and said "Headshot!"

Jory and Alistair were back to back as Alistair asked "Any ideas?"

Jory then shouted "DUCK!"

Alistair ducked as Jory swung his two handed great sword and with a single swipe was able to decapitate and gut the Darkspawn surrounding them as the ones whose heads were cut clean off fell dead the gutted ones hissed in pain. Death then walked over to the Darkspawn and stabbed one in the face with Daveth's dagger hearing one last groan while Alistair and Jory made sure the rest were killed off while Death asked "Anyone have any vials?"

Alistair then handed Death a vial and said "Here."

Death took the vial and removed the blade and let the blood drip from it and into the vial and said "That should do it... (sees everyone standing around) What are you doing? Go! Fill up the rest of the vials!"

Everyone immediately obeyed and had filled three more vials with Darkspawn blood as Alistair then said "That's the blood taken care of..."

Death then finished "Now we have to get the treaties. (hands Daveth his dagger) Thanks for letting me use it."

Daveth then stated "Anytime."

The group later found the ruins but saw a heavily armored Darkspawn Hurlock but unlike the rest of the regular Darkspawn it's armor was decorated in it's victims' blood and it gave a amused chuckled before retreating while other Hurlocks attacked as a distraction. Death then raised his hand and said "Kill them."

Then a flock of crows were summoned as the group watched in awe and fear as the crows cawed and pecked at the Darkspawn causing them attempt to swat them away but Daveth shot on of his arrows into one's skull killing it. Alistair and Aedan looked at each other and nodded as Aedan sheathed his daggers and pulled out a few throwing knifes and threw them into a few Hurlocks' skulls while Alistair charged shield first and bashed a Hurlock's face breaking a few teeth.

Then Aedan charged as Alistair raised his shield over his head and helped Aedan jump into the air as he threw a few throwing knifes into a few Hurlock's skulls and eyes. Death was mildly impressed and thought "Not bad... for a bunch of humans."

Then Daveth asked "Did you see that one Darkspawn what was that?"

Alistair then said "No clue but we must hurry if it decided to come back."

The group reached the ruins and saw searched it to found a chest however it had no seal and was empty as Alistair said "That's impossible..."

Death inspect the chest and said "Perhaps not only Grey Wardens are able to remove such a seal."

Then a womanly voice was heard "Well, well, what do we have here?"

The group turn to see a the woman who first saw Death a few days earlier while Death stood up and looked at her while she looked at him back the woman walked down some steps while asking "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come to these Darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

The group stood aside as Death walked ahead of them observing the woman who finished "What say, you hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Death then stated "Neither the Grey Wardens own this... well ruins."

The woman looked at the ruins and said "Quite true... I have watched your progress for some time. (walked passed the group) Where do they go, I wondered, why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long, why is that?"

Alistair then warned "Don't tell her, she looks Chasind and that means others could be nearby."

The woman the asked with sarcasm while wailing her arms in the arm "Ohhhhh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

Then Alistair suspicious reply "Yes... swooping is bad."

Death gave a confused look and turned towards Alistair and said "Swooping? Alistair I think we're going to need to talk of your choice of words."

Daveth then had a look of fear in his eyes and claimed "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us to toads!"

Death turn towards Daveth as Aedan said "I'd let her turn me into a toad anytime."

Everyone turned towards Aedan who remained awkwardly quiet as Death joked "Down boys, keep your hormones in line."

The woman then shook her head at the sight and asked Daveth "A Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

Death looked at the group who were silent and said "Wow... nothing? From any of you? That's disappointing."

The woman then pointed at Death and asked "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Lets be civilized."

Death then stated "Well since you asked so nicely, I am Grimm a pleasure to meet you."

The woman then noticed how he greeted her and said "My that is a civil greeting even her in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan if you wish."

Aedan then leaned towards Daveth and whispered "We've got a beauty in the ruins."

Daveth then said "Shh!"

Morrigan then crossed her arms and asked "Shall I guess what your purpose is? You sought something in that chest, something here no longer?"

Alistair then accused Morrigan "Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky Witch thief!"

Death's eyes squinted and turned towards Alistair was well as everyone else as Death pointed at him and said "Choice of words remember? Choose them carefully!"

Morrigan then asked a cynical question "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

Death then agreed "She's has a point."

Alistair then responded "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan then stated "I will not, for twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

Alistair was about to pulled out his sword and attack Morrigan but Death held out his arm and held him back and asked Morrigan "Then who removed them, if you know?"

Morrigan then stated "Twas my mother in fact."

Death then want to continue on the pointless snarking of Alistair and Morrigan and asked "Can you take us to here?"

Morrigan then pointed out and said "There is a sensible request, I like you."

Alistair then stated cautiously "I'd be careful, first is "I like you." but then, ZAP! Frog time."

Davit then claimed "She'll put us all in the pot, she will, just you watch!"

Jory then stated with optimism "If the pot's warmer than this forest, then it would be a nice change."

Aedan then looked at Morrigan's breasts and said "I wouldn't mind being in pot with her."

Jory then asked "Your honesty knows no bounds does it?"

Death then stated "I'm willing to take any lead to those treaties unless any of you can find a lead..."

The group looked at each other as Alistair said "Fair point Grimm..."

Morrigan then suggested "Follow me, then, if it pleases you."

Then Morrigan walked away as the group followed, later the group arrived at a hut with an elderly woman sitting on the wooden steps and stood up as Morrigan greeted "Greetings, mother, I bring before you Grey Wardens who..."

But Morrigan's mother interrupted her and stated "I'm not blind yet, girl. Hmmm, much as I expected..."

Then Morrigan's mother noticed Death's mask strapped to his armor as Alistair asked sarcastically "Are supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

Death then stated "As far as I can see, Alistair... we're on her property not ours."

Morrigan's mother then nodded and said "Clever lad. (Looks at Alistair) You are required to do nothing least of all believe, shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way one's a fool."

Death looked at Alistair and saw him quiet while Daveth spoke out "She's a Witch I tell you; we shouldn't be talking to her!"

Jory then stated the obvious to Daveth "Quiet Daveth! If she's really a Witch, do you want to make her mad?"

Death then said "Good point Jory."

Morrigan's mother then looked at Jory and pointed at him and said "Now there's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides, believe in what you will."

Morrigan's mother then turned to Death and asked "And what of you? Do you posses a different view point? Or do you believe as the others do?"

Death then stated "What I believe in hardly matters, one's choice is their own and no one else's."

Morrigan eyed Death with curiosity as Morrigan's mother then laughed and said "Now you're quite a mystery, aren't you? One that I haven't seen in quite a long time... so much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe, do I? Why, it seems I do."

Alistair raised a brow and asked "So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

Morrigan's mother scoffed and said "Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that, she fancies such tales,(Morrigan places her hand over her forehead in shame) though she would never admit it. Oh she dances under the moon hahahahaha!"

Morrigan then reminded her mother "They did not come to listen to your Wild tales, mother."

Morrigan then said "True, they came for their treaties, yes? (Walks over to the hut and grabs some scrolls off the steps) And before you start barking, your precious seal wore off long ago, I have protected these."

Alistair then started to talk with anger but realized what Morrigan's mother said "You... oh, you protected them?"

Morrigan's mother then stated "And why not? (hands them to Death) Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

Death grew suspicious when Morrigan's mother said that and thought "She's knows something..."

Death then asked "What do you mean this threat is greater than they realize?"

Morrigan then simply evaded the answer by saying "Either the threat is more or they realize less, or perhaps the threat is nothing hahaha! Or they perhaps realize nothing, hahahahahaha."

Death then thought "Strange... the Crowfather would have said something much like that."

Morrigan's mother than said "Oh do not mind me hahahaha. You have what you came for..."

Morrigan then finished "Time for you to go then."

Morrigan's mother looked up to see a crow perching on a nearby tree branch, it's feathers were white while she said "Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

Morrigan then said though awkwardly "Oh, very well... I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

Morrigan then led the group out of the woods as the crow perched on the tree looked at Death and Morrigan as they left while Morrigan's mother called at the crow and said "I almost didn't see you coming, Old man."

The crow flew down from the branch and landed in front of Morrigan's mother and changed into a elderly old man who wore crow fathers on his robes and bowed his head and said "It's been awhile Flemeth."

Flemeth then said "Yes, quite awhile, would you like some tea?"

The Crowfather then asked "Like the time you made tea for me and I woke up in your bed?"

Flemeth the teased "Oh nothing that exciting unfortunately... you're only one who got away alive. Hahaha."

Crowfather then asked "Then you know who that man is yes?"

Flemeth then sighed and stated "Yes the universally feared Reaper of souls, the slayer of kin. He seemed to be more like a human to me."

Crowfather then stated "True his species are the closest things to relatives to Humans however his races predate your own."

Flemeth then looked at the Crowfather and asked "So why come back after all these years?"

Crowfather then stated "As one has put it before... I'm just an Old Fool."

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 3: The fall of Ostagar

Chapter 3: The fall of Ostagar

 **Darkspawn encampment**

The Hurlock that escaped Death and the Grey Wardens had returned to the Darkspawn encampment and was first met with a Hurlock swinging a two handed axe at it, though it missed as the heavily armored Hurlock ducked and unsheathed it's giving a growling chuckle of amusement. The two Hurlocks circled each other both hissing and growling at each other as a Hurlock Emissary was seen overseeing the duel while other Darkspawn appeared, roaring for approval of the duel.

The Emissary wore a strange head piece that appeared to make it look like it had spiny feathers on it's head and had blood across it's face, it's armor was light weight but still appeared durable, thought it looked aged. The Emissary raised it's staff up high and gave an approving bark signaling the start of the duel allowing the two Hurlock roared at each other and charged clashing their blades as the Hurlock with blood decorated armor head butted the opposing Hurlock.

The Hurlock was staggered while it's forehead was bleeding, snarled before it swung it's blade at his foe who dodged the attack and quickly slashed off it's arm causing it to screech in pain as the blood decorated Hurlock cracked it's neck and decapitated it's challenger. The Hurlock gave a snarl as it quickly raised it's challenger's head up in the air and violently shook it's head in victory while giving a victorious roar before tossing the head to a Genlock.

Then other Darkspawn began to fight over the head and corpse as the Hurlock walked away and kneeled before the Emissary who huffed at the Hurlock as the Hurlock snarled and hissed as the Emissary gave a toothy grin. The Emissary turned towards the other Darkspawn and raised it's staff and roared while the Hurlock walked further into the Darkspawn encampment and saw human prisoners that were chained up to wooden posts.

The Hurlock growled as it claimed a helmet with two curved horns and put it on before walking over to one of the prisoners, the young man shivered in terror as the Hurlock grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. The Hurlock unsheathed it's serrated sword and placed on the young man's neck who cried and pleaded "Please... let me go."

The Hurlock chuckled and quickly slit the young man's throat spilling his blood while the other prisoners yell for help while the Hurlock then stained it's hand with the human's blood and rubbed it on it's helmet leaving a bloody hand print. The Hurlock turned to see the Darkspawn horde beginning to move out as Ogres and a Suffering beast was seen among the horde while the Hurlock looked to see a the two handed axe.

The same axe that was still next to the torn remains of the Darkspawn that attacked the Hurlock, the Hurlock took the axe and strapped it to it's back and began to leave the camp and marched toward Ostagar that was visible over the horizon.

 **Ostagar**

Death and the group returned to camp as Alistair then joked "Let's go back to Duncan quickly, if we wait too long, you won't be able to swing a dead cat without hitting a Darkspawn."

Death then summoned the herb that he acquired and said "I'll meet you there, when I'm done with this Mabari business."

Alistair then said with sarcasm "Oh yes, we'd never want to get between you and your chance of having a Mabari war hound."

Death waved the group off and walked towards the man who had his hand on his chin in a worrying manner as Death called out "I found the herb you were looking for."

The man turned to see Death with the herb in hand and said "Ahh yes this will do. Wonderful! Give me a moment and I should be able to make this into an ointment."

The man left Death who turned to see a Mabari whining in pain while it's mouth was muzzled Death looked at the man who was still walking away and opened the kennel to see the hound. The Mabari had black fur with white fur around it's snout, Death knelt towards the dog who was laying down and sniffed Death but growled at him as Death asked "You can smell it can't you? Smell death on me?"

The Mabari stopped growling after Death spoke and laid down but kept it's guard up as Death then thought "He can tell how dangerous I am... and seems to wisely choose to not provoke me. Interesting..."

The man returned and said "Maker's breath... the hounds' normally wouldn't let just anyone around them...(hands Death the ointment) here rub this on his wounds."

Death took the ointment and saw the Mabari being very cautious as Death asked "Do the hounds understand what we say?"

The man then stated "Yes... or to be honest they understand simple things, but they are smarter than average dogs."

Death looked back at the hound and said "I'm going to help you heal from this poison now be at ease."

The hound stopped appearing cautious and laid it's head down as Death began to rub the ointment in it's wounds Death then discovered the gender of the hound and said "Huh? A strong male hound."

Death then patted the dog's chest and said "Good boy."

The man then said "He looks calmer around ya. I'm sure he'd thank you himself if he could."

Death then asked "How long until improvements?"

The man then stated "A day maybe two. There's enough ointment to make a full recovery. (looks at the dog) Why not come back after the battle perhaps we should see about imprinting him on you?"

Death then turned towards the man and asked "You think that's possible?"

The man then responded "Maybe. He's most likely understands your responsible for curing him. Mabari are as smart as your average tax collector. Come back after the battle and we'll take another look."

Death stood up and looked back at the dog and said "Prove to me your strong enough to survive. I'll look forward to your recovery."

Death left the hound and the man as the Mabari kept looking at Death from inside it's kennel and tilted it's head cutely as Death returned to the Grey Wardens as Duncan said "Ahh I see your business with the Mabari keeper is finish yes?"

Death then nodded and stated "I know little of these hounds perhaps having one would be beneficial and enlightening."

Duncan gave an amused chuckle and said "Quite so. Alistair has informed me of your... great magical abilities of speed and you taking charge."

Death then joked "Really Alistair said such nice things about a mage?"

Alistair then stated "Hey I'm just reporting what I saw."

Death then said "Yes now about this joining..."

Duncan then explained "Good, I had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the joining immediately."

Aedan then said with sarcasm "Oh goody and here I'd thought would miss out on..."

Jori then finished "Stealing more of the women's unmentionables?"

Aedan then looked away and said "No... not yet at least."

Then Aedan's dog gave a un-approval growl as Aedan sigh and admitted "Ok fine... yes stealing women's unmentionables. Happy you mutt?"

The dog then gave an approval bark as Aedan sighed and stated "The Mabari are quite trouble sometimes... keep that in mind Grimm if you ever get one."

Death then responded while pointing his hand at Aedan "I'll keep that in mind Aedan."

Duncan turned towards Alistair and then ordered "Alistair take the recruits to the temple I shall be there shortly."

Alistair nodded and said "Yes Duncan. Come boys you heard the man."

The group left Duncan as he observed a scout running through camp and with quick reflexes and speed was able to catch the scout and asked "What is wrong young man?"

The scout bewildered of Duncan's speed and reflexes stuttered at first "H-h-how did you... never mind. The Darkspawn are coming. They'll be here when night falls upon us..."

Duncan slowly raised his head and sighed before ordering the scout "Go to King Cailan and warn him of the incoming threat."

The scout placed his fist on his chest and said "Yes Grey Warden."

The scout left Duncan who thought "I pray that it is not too late..."

Later with the group Jori had expressed his concern "The more I heard about this Joining, the less I like it."

Daveth then sighed and asked "Are you blubbering again?"

Jori then asked while pointing at a stone table "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

Daveth then said "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

Alistair then laughed and sarcastically said "Annoy? No, we wouldn't ever do that."

Aedan then said bluntly "Yeah that's not really comforting, hearing that from you Alistair."

Death then sighed and said "Quit your arguing, we're here to stop these Darkspawn, not to bicker like old woman."

Alistair laughed and said "We do sound like old hags don't we... like that old apostate that flirted with you."

Death squinted his eyes at Alistair as Daveth pitched in "I noticed that too, you'd best be carful, Grimm. Witches of the Wilds are very dangerous."

Death crossed his arms and stated calmly "I am not afraid of a witch, Daveth. I have faced many most that I encounter would rather keep away in fear for own their lives."

Alistair then placed his right hand on his chin giving a smug look and said "So you quite the lady killer eh?"

Death gave an unamused look as a simple response as Alistair raised his hands up and shrugged "Hey no need to have that look, Grimm."

Jori then changed the subject "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair."

Aedan frowned and stated with a serious tone "Life isn't fair Ser Jori, Life took my family... Life left me out in cold, and gave me a chance to give them justice. So cry me river, and get over it."

Death looked at Aedan and thought "That look..."

Daveth then agreed and said "I agree with Aedan you want a fair choice? How's this; would you let the Darkspawn kill your pretty wife? Or choose to do something to prevent that?"

Jori then realized what Daveth is saying and said "I... see what you mean, please accept my apologies."

Then Duncan walked in and said "At last we come to the Joining."

Duncan walked passed the group and stood in front of the stone table that had a goblet and the vials of Darkspawn blood and turned towards the group and continued "The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation."

Death then thought "The First Blight?"

Duncan then continued "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Death widened his eyes in shock and thought "These Grey Wardens are drinking Darkspawn Blood?! But how are they resisting the effects of Corruption? How are they still sane?!"

Jori then asked with a worried and shocked expression "We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?"

Aedan then covered his mouth in shock and said "Maker's breath..."

Alistair looked at Death and noticed he was shocked but was well composted and calmer about his reaction and thought "He's... taking this quite well... too well."

Duncan then stated "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair then stated "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We cane sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

Death then crossed his arms and asked "And this works... for how long?"

Alistair then joked while gesturing his hand towards Death "Well the good news about being a Grey Warden is you don't have to die old... (gives a serious look) you have thirty years at most... before you succumb to the taint."

Death then thought "But how is it possible that they are resisting the influences of Corruption? Is this taint? A weaker, stable form of Corruption? Maybe, but for these humans to resist this Corruption for so long... is impressive. But how or what is used for this?"

Daveth then said with a hint of fear "Well that's partially good news..."

Aedan then asked "And we'll survive this right?"

Duncan then explained "Not all who drink the blood will survive and the who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay for victory. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said... since the first. (looks at Alistair) Alistair, if you would."

Alistair dropped his head and said "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan then turned around and poured a vial of Darkspawn blood into the goblet and turned around and said "Daveth, step forward..."

Daveth walked towards Duncan as he handed him the goblet which Daveth drank the blood and return it to Duncan but Daveth's mouth blackened and the pupils and irises in his eyes vanished and were white as Daveth coughed up his own blood which was now blackened by the taint. Death watched and thought "I may have to act like I'm being affected."

Daveth began to wold onto his throat and began to scream in pain as Duncan gave ashamed look and apologized "I am sorry, Daveth..."

Jori then said "Maker's breath!"

Duncan poured more blood into the goblet and turn towards Jori and said "Step forward, Jori..."

Jori then unsheathed his sword and said in fear "But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..."

But Duncan gave a cold response and with a hint of guilt stated "There is no turning back..."

Jori backed away into a pillar and said "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Duncan unsheathed his sword in preparation and walked towards Jori who struck at him first but was quickly blocked by Duncan's own sword and was stabbed through the heart as Duncan apologize in Jori's ear "I am sorry..."

Jori's blood spilled over Duncan's sword and armor as Duncan removed his blade while Jori fell on the ground bleeding to death and died as his blood began to spill into a puddle as Death sighed and thought "What ever it takes to stop the Herald of Disorder..."

Aedan shook in fear but sighed and said "I'm ready... (whispers) Maker help me."

Duncan turned towards Aedan and handed him the goblet and said "Maker help us all..."

Aedan looked into the blood and sighed and said "If I die... Ser Grimm could you promise me to find my brother?"

Death sighed and made an offer "I'll make no such promises, show me you are willing to survive, instead of cowering away from this."

Aedan scoffed and said "Ok... ass."

Duncan sighed and thought "It's like being surrounded by a pack of wild boys."

Aedan drank the blood, his eyes whitened as he passed out as Alistair stated "He'll live... thank the Maker for hearing my request."

Duncan turned around and poured another vial and said "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good..."

Death took the goblet and drank it as his eyes glowed yellow and he heard a whisper "The Kin slayer drinks my blood? How unexpected... but you're still immune to my influences... unfortunate."

Death then envisioned a realm of green air and looked up to see the Herald standing over him with yellow glowing eye sockets, with glowing yellow eyes and Death grunted and said "You..."

Death back handed at the Herald, but his hand only phased though the Herald who said "Oh... that's disappointing. (chuckles) But I will enjoy taunting you, you will hear my voice, you will suffer everyday! As long as I exist!"

Death then growled and gave a snarky response "Bite me!"

The Herald began to laugh and changed his form into the Archedemon and roared as he spoke "I WILL SUFFER BEYOND IMAGINATION!"

Death fell down to his knees and clawed at the ground as Alistair noticed that Death was still alive and said "Impossible he's...'

But Duncan finished with a shocked expression "He's forcing himself to stay conscious..."

Death gritted his teeth and yelled in pain as electoral pulses erupted from his body as Duncan and Alistair raised their hands over they eyes while feeling a gust of wind blowing them back. Death's fingers clawed into the dirt as he imagined hearing voices "You are the Pale Rider this is nothing to you."

Death's body stopped erupted electrical pulses and gusts of wind and sighed before he stood up and joked while sweating "Was that (exhales) all you had for me?"

Duncan and Alistair were speechless as Death began to breath heavily as Alistair then asked "Has this ever happened before?"

Duncan then stated "Normally Grey Wardens don't show this much power when the Joining is complete... but in this case, Ser Grimm has great magical powers within him... the likes that I have never seen before."

Alistair then said with a sarcastic tone "Oh great a mage that's even more powerful then that one from earlier."

Duncan then expressed his thoughts more and said "Now Alistair, you are no longer a Templar, and Grimm is apart of our order now."

Alistair then sighed and said "I understand Duncan..."

Alistair turned towards Death and asked "So your tough, Grimm."

Death then stated "I know many things and have many abilities some may think unnatural. But over all... I have no interest in dying just yet."

Alistair then leaned towards Duncan and whispered "Bad. Ass."

Alistair then looked at Daveth's and Jori's bodies and shook his head in guilt and said "Two more deaths... in my joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad that at least two of you you made it through."

Death then pulled out a health potion and poured it on his cut as Duncan and Alistair watched his wounds heal completely and where in awe of the sight as Death stood up and wiped the dirt off his armor and asked "Is there anything else?"

Duncan then asked "How do you feel?"

Death then stated "Despite my head feeling like it has a mountain sitting on it? I feel fine."

Alistair then asked "Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my joining."

Death then stated "Disturbing yes, terrible ones? You couldn't even begin to imagine how terrible."

Duncan then explained "Such dreams come when you begin to sense Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come. I'd like to say this before hand though; (reaches hand out) Welcome to the Grey Wardens Grimm."

Death then took Duncan's hand shook it and said with a sarcastic tone "Feelings are not quite mutual at the moment."

Alistair then said "Before I forget there is one last part of the Joining. (looks at the bodies) We take some of the blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far."

Duncan then gave Alistair two pendants as he filled them with the blood of Jori and Daveth and handed it to Death who asked "What about Aedan?"

Duncan then explained "He will awaken soon. Take sometime if you need it and when you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

Death then nodded and said "Let's go."

 **Kocari Wilds**

The Darkspawn horde were still marching towards the ruins as the blood Hurlock led the horde and gave growling chuckle as it did, but the Hurlock sniffed the air and snarled as it gave an authoritative bark which a Genlock heard and waddled his way towards the Hurlock. The Hurlock pointed his head towards the trees and huffed as the Genlock chuckled and pulled out it's bow and arrow and shot at one of the trees as a human scout fell out with the arrow in his left shoulder.

The Genlock chuckled amusingly as the Hurlock walked towards the human who said "Maker spit on you monster!"

The Hurlock growled and picked up the human by the throat and with one hand broke his neck and dropped his lifeless body as Darkspanw began to fight over the body. The Hurlock raised it's axe and roared as the Darkspawn continued their march towards Ostagar while more scouts retreated back to the ruins, while lightning strikes could be seen from afar.

The Hurlock led the horde towards the ruins as it began to hear whispers until a voice could be heard "My child, you are proving yourself to be a great use for me... if you succeed I'll have the Archedemon make you one of his Vanguard."

The Turlock's eyes flash yellow under his helmet as thunder could be heard as another lightning strike struck a few feet in front of the Hurlock scaring a few of the others but did little to dissuade the leading Hurlock's focus. The Hurlock walked caroused the fire that caused by the lightning as did the horde, when the merged from the smoke, their appearance was still the same however the smoke was also erupting from their armor and skin until it dissipated.

 **Ostagar**

Death was seen walking towards a long wooden table where he heard the king said Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

Death then thought "I wonder if any nobles know; what we Grey Wardens are truly."

Death saw King Cailan arguing with a heavily armored man with dark silver armor, the man had back hair, his bangs in braids and warned the king "You risk too much, Cailan! The Darkspawn is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

Cailan then countered by suggesting "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

Logan's face frowned in disapproval and professed "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

Death stood next to Duncan and thought "Orlesians? I can only assume that they're hated by this Loghain. From his facial and body expressions."

Cailan shook his head and stated "It's not a "Fool notion." Our arguments with the Orleans are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king."

Death nodded in approval as Loghain palmed his face and said "How fortunate that Maric did not live to see his son ready his hand to Ferelden over to those who (clenches his fists) enslaved us for a century!"

Death squinted his eyes and thought "Slaves... ugh not again, with these pointless arguments, when a threat much worse is marching towards us."

Cailan then pointed out and stated "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? (turns towards Duncan) Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Aedan walked in rubbing his head and said "I'll need ale to wash down the bad after taste... your majesty. (Alistair elbows Aedan's ribs) Ow! Hey!"

Duncan nodded and said "They are, your majesty."

Cailan then turned towards Death and said "And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road? I understand congratulations are in order."

Death then stated "Yes... quite an accomplishment."

Cailan then stated "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

Loghain then warned "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Cailan sighed and said "Fine. Speak your strategy. (Leans over and looks at battle plans) The Grey Wardens and I will draw out the Darkspaw into charging our lines and then...?"

Loghain sighed and leaned forward onto the table and stated "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover..."

Cailan then interrupted and finished "To flank the Darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

Logan then pulled away from the table and assured the king "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

Cailan then looked at the grey Wardens and suggested "Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

Death looked at Cailan raising a brow with disapproval and said "I refuse to be sent out as an errand bo..."

Alistair covered Death's mouth and said "We'll get it done your Majesty."

Death glared at Alistair who gave a fake smile as Loghain looked at Cailan and said "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?"

Cailan then scoffed and ordered "Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan then suggested "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing."

Logan then stated "There have been no signs of dragons in the Wilds."

Cailan then asked "Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

Duncan sighed and said "... Yes, your Majesty."

Then a mage walked up and suggested "Your Majesty, the Tower and it's beacons are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi..."

But then an elderly woman in Chantry robes pointed at the mage and said with distain "We will not trust any lives with your spells, mage! Save them for the Darkspawn!"

Death then crossed his arms and said "Jokes on you then, I'm a mage myself."

The Mage turned away and snickered as the woman said "How dare you speak to me like that?!"

Death then leaned towards the woman and said "I just did, what are you going to do about it?"

Loghain then held his hands up and said "Can this fighting between Mages and Chantry sisters stop!"

Duncan then grabbed Death's shoulder and said "We'll speak about this later."

Death then looked at the woman stated "I am no lap dog, to be ordered around. And Bark to you commands."

The woman saw Death's eyes glow purple, feeling afraid of him and back off as Alistair then said "Ok... good meeting everyone."

Logan then said "Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey wardens will light the beacon."

Cailan then said "Thank you, Loghain. (Logan walks away) I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

Loghain then said while keeping this back turned "Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

Later Death and Duncan were seen speaking to each other as Aedan asked "So... is Duncan your father?"

Alistair then looked at Aedan and said "No. He's a good friend is all."

Duncan then held his head up and sighed and said "I understand you wanted to say that to the woman but..."

Death then interrupted and stated "But nothing, Duncan if she cannot see that a magic user is capable of saving her life then she forever blinded by her pointless racism."

Duncan then sighed and said "I agree but unfortunately that is not how society here works, I'm afraid."

Death sighed and said "Fine... but I'm not apologizing."

Duncan then laughed and said "I doubt you'd ever do it even if I asked."

Duncan and Death walked back to the group as Duncan said "You heard the plan. You three and your hound will go to the Tower Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit. The Tower is across the bridge where we came from."

Alistair then said "What I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan then stated "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair the asked "So he needs three Grey wardens up there holding the torch? Sounds like a heroic story."

Death then stated "I would protest on this, but... I'm already in trouble as it is."

Aedan then said "This all sounds easy enough... but what about the Archdemon?"

Alistair then joked "We soil our drawers, that's what."

Death then pitched in bluntly "We kill it that's what."

Duncan then stated "Let us worry about that, if it comes. The battle is about to begin an you three have less than an hour to light that beacon."

Alistair then said "Duncan... may maker watch over you."

Duncan then responded "May he watch over us all..."

Later the army was seen at the bottom of the gorge as it began to rain with thunder cracks being heard and lightning being struck in the distance, the army looked up see flocks of crows flying away from the horde in fear as Death noticed from camp and thought "They're close..."

Alistair then stated "The crows don't eat Darkspawn corpses or else they'll became Blighted."

Death then widened his eyes and remembered that he summoned crows to kill the Darkspawn earlier and thought "Oh damn it..."

Aedan was seen petting his dog and gave him a snack and rubbed his ears and said "Hey you stay right beside me ok?"

Then Aedan's dog barked as answer as Aedan scratched his chin and said "Good boy."

With the army archers were preparing for the Darkspawn's arrival while the mabari war hound began to bark as a warning that the Darkspawn were getting closer. Duncan and the king were seen walking on a wooden platform as Duncan assured the king "The plan will work, your majesty."

Cailan then stated with confidence "Of course it will. The Blight ends here!"

But off in the distance a mist was seen as the sound of metallic marching were heard while as Darkspawn began to emerged from the mist while some hissed, some growled. The Darkspawn began to stand aside as the Hurlock with blood decorated armor walked passed them and stood on top of a large boulder and cracked it's neck as it looked at the army in the distance and looked at the Darkspawn horde ensuring it's dominance over it.

A Hurlock roared at the Ferelden army but kept backing off as other Darkspawn began to unsheathed their weapons and began to lick their blades clean of blood as a soldier with a beard shook his head with a horrified look on his face as he slowly backed away. But the man behind him placed his on the soldier's shoulder and pointed his head towards the horde as the soldier nodded and kept standing in place.

Cailan looked at the horde and breathed heavily as the blood stained Hurlocked began to look at his army in a quick manner and finally gave an authoritative roar as it raised it's two handed axe and pointed it at the army signaling the horde to attack. The horde charged but the Ogres and Suffering beasts only walked allowing the smaller Darkspawn brethren to go ahead and weaken the army as Cailan ordered "Archers!"

Then the archers drew their bows and fires raised their arrows is a mage had used a spell to make the arrow catch fire while their commander raised his sword and up and quickly pointed at the horde signaling the archer to fire their arrows. The archers' arrows flew into the air and fell sticking down a great number of Darkspawn while most with shields held up them up over themselves and watched as arrow penetrated though their sheilds.

But the Darkspawn kept charging as Cailan ordered "HOUNDS!"

Then the mabari were set loose and charged at the Darkspawn ripping some of them to shreds, however a Mabari lunged at a heavily armored Hurlock who snarled and quickly raised it's serrated great sword up and stabbed into the hounds' chest causing it to whimper in pain while Cailan turned his head in guilt and unsheathed his sword and shouted "FOR FERELDEN!"

Then the army gave a battle cries and charged at the Darkspawn the two forces clashed into battle as a man stabbed a Darkspawn into the face and quickly removed his blade to decapitate another. A Genlock with two daggers sprinted across his own and leaped at a human soldier stabbing him in the chest and repeatedly stabbed the slider's face even after he fell dead.

Another Genlock was thrown by a Hurlock and landed on a human solider and grabbed onto the man's head and twisted it hearing his neck break and tore his head off as blood ran down his neck and into the Genlock's mouth. A Hurlock slashed off an soldier's left leg off and stabbed his heart while another solider stabbed the Turlock's face in retaliation for his fellow soldier.

However a different Hurlock came up behind the solider and stabbed him through the back as the blade protruded through the man's chest he began to cough up blood. The Hurlock attempted to remove it's blade but it was stuck into the human and violent tugged at it, however it broke it's own blade by doing so.

The Hurlock growled and threw it's blade into a Mabari's head and grabbed a soldier by the arm and tore it clean off and began to use it to beat the Ferelden soldiers with it and roared. A Suffering was seen charging in and grabbed a soldier and threw it at a solider with a spear and impaled that soldier as it roared with it's long tongue wiggling out of it's maw.

Darkspawn had brought rusted catapults and were seen firing flaming boulders at the bridge which had more soldiers and archer on it. One of the Darkspawn flaming boulders struck a nearby ruin as Death, Alistair and Aedan watched and Death looked down the bridge and saw how the battle was going and said "We don't have much time..."

Alistair then said "Agreed, we need to light that beacon now!"

The group sprinted across the bridge while it was under fire as one soldier with a ballista shouted "WATCH OUT!"

But the solider were too late as a flaming boulder crashed into the bridge causing that area to crumble down behind the army as a few soldier fell with it screaming for their lives. The group managed to reach to the other side as a solider was seen running from the tower in fear and pointed at the group and said "You... you are Grey Wardens, aren't you?! The Tower... it's been taken!"

Alistair then demanded with confusion "What are you talking about, man? Taken how?"

Aedan then said "Let me guess Darkspawn somehow made it into the Tower, right?"

The man pointed at Aedan and said "That's right. They're everywhere! Most of our men are already dead!"

Alistair then looked at Death who said "Then we have to go to the beacon and light it ourselves."

Alistair then joked "I'd thought that was always the plan."

The group charged towards the towards as Death unsheathed his scythes as he saw a Hurlock chasing a young woman and quickly slashed it's arms off making it roar in pain before Alistair shield bashed it into the air. Then Aedan quickly grabbed it by the leg and slammed it into the ground for his dog to tear it's ribs to shreds Death then saw a Genlock firing a crossbow at him and quickly leaned back as his boots dragged on the ground.

Death held out his scythe decapitating the short Darkspawn, while quickly jumping up with a spin, while time seemingly slowed Death had kicking a Hurlock alpha's head knocking a few teeth out. Time seemed to have restored until Alistair charged in and bashed the Hurlock into a camp fire as Aedan saw a nearby ale bottle and gave an amusing chuckle.

Adan took the bottle as the Hurlock got out of the fire but was kicked back in by Aedan who pressed his boot on the Hurlock's chest and used his teeth to pop the bottle's cork and spat it out before taking a drink and gave a sigh of relief before showering the Hurlock in ale and said "Have a ale on me!"

The ale caught fire on the Hurlock's armor causing it to screech in pain as Aedan ran off as the Hurlock wailed it's arms before falling to it's knees dying and finally fell face first lifeless. Aedan returne dot the group as Death raised a Hurlock in the air and slammed it neck first breaking it as Alistair kicked down the door into the tower and shouted "LET'S HURRY!"

Back with the army Duncan was seen using two swords clashing blades with a Hurlock who roared at him but he head butted the creature breaking it's jaw and with quick speed had slashed at it before turning away with his eyes closed and kept calm. Duncan did not look as the creature's throat bleed and made it fall back dead before an Ogre was seen picking up a soldier who was disarmed and shouting fear "PLEASE MAKER SAVE ME!"

But the Ogre jerked it's hand snapping the soldier's back as the Ogre used it's other hand to tear the body in half and tossed the two halves aside roaring at Duncan who only gave a cold emotionless glare. The Ogre huffed at Dunca before raising it's right hand but Duncan charged at the beast and dodged as it's fist slammed down at him and cut its fingers off causing the Ogre to roar in pain.

Duncan then leaped at the Ogre and stabbed his blades into it's chest and repeatedly stabbed it until it backed away and tripped onto it's back crushing two Genlocks as Duncan stabbed both blades into the Ogre's fore head in between it's horns. Duncan removed his blades as a fireball blasted him away making him grunt as he looked up to see an Emissary who gave a deep chuckle.

But Cailan stabbed the Emissary from behind and quickly remove this blade to decapitate it and quickly helped Duncan up and asked "Are you alright Duncan?"

Duncan then rubbed his chin and stated "I'll be fine your Majesty."

Cailan then joked as the two were beginning to get surrounding by the Darkspawn "Let's hope your recruits are as good as you claim."

In the Tower the group had managed to reach the top only to see an Ogre consuming corpses of soldiers it had killed, the Ogre growled and turned to see Death and the others showing it's bloody mouth. Alistair then said "Maker's breath the smell!"

The Ogre stood up and wiped it's mouth leaving a bloody smear and roared at the group but it then the Ogre heard a voice "Time for divine intervention..."

The Ogre's eyes glowed yellow and caused a electrical surge as it floated up a few feet as yellow Corruption crystal began to grow out of it's shoulders and arms making it a natural armor. The group watched as the Ogre fell down in a crouching position and gave a snarl at the group as Aedan said "Maker's breath... what happened?"

Death then stood in front of the group and ordered "Alistair, you and Aedan lit the beacon, while I distract this beast."

Alistair then place this on Death's shoulder and asked "You think you can beat that?"

Death then unsheathed his scythes and which erupted into white flames and changed into the Angel of Death set and stated "I just need to buy you some time right?"

Death looked at Alistair at the corner of his eye and said "Now we can't just kick Loghain out of the fun can we?"

Aedan then pointed at the Ogre which began to began to stand back up and said "It's getting back up!"

Death then charged at the newly Corrupted Ogre and began to slash his scythes at it only for it to block the attacks with it's crystalline arms as Aedan and Alistair made their way to the beacon and lit it. Outside Loghain along with his second in command, Ser Cauthrien stood watch and he then ordered "Sound the retreat."

But Cauthrien was shocked to hear her orders and asked "But... what about the king? Should we not..."

But Loghain quickly grabbed her wrist and snapped at her and commanded coldly "Do as I command!"

Cathrien gave a ashamed look and forcefully removed her wrist from Loghain's grasp and walked away as Loghain kept a stare but his eyes had a tint of yellow in them as he began to hear whispers. Unlike the whispers of the Grey Wardens the whispers that Loghain heard were of his own voice and they spoke "Protect Ferelden, do not allow her to flat anyone, not to the Orlesians or the Grey Wardens."

Catherine then waved her hand and ordered "Pull out! All of you!"

The reinforcements then fled before they could fight as Loghain turned back towards the tower and shook his head before leaving with his men, back at the battle Duncan was seen cutting down a Hurlock as many more soldiers where being slaughtered. Cailan had abandoned his shield and was wielding a great sword and cut a Hurlock in half from the shoulder to the waist as he was then stabbed by a Genlock rouge on his leg making him kneel.

Cailan then stabbed the Genlock in the eye with a dagger before an Ogre saw him and roared at him before back handing a solider and grabbed Cailan, lifting the king up the two stared at each other eye to eye before the Ogre roared saliva onto the king's face and armor. The Ogre then flicked it's wrist and broke Cailan's back, killing him in the process and throwing him away in front of Duncan who looked at Cailan's dead eyes and back at the Ogre who roared victoriously.

Duncan then charged at the Ogre and leaped onto it's chest stabbing it repeatedly before it fell onto it's back and Dunca stabbed it in the mouth and heard it groan as it died. Duncan climbed off the Ogre and breathed heavily as he heard whispers and fell to his knees exhausted as he looked up at the tower and realized he was something was wrong.

Duncan then looked down to see the blood decorated Hurlock charged at him with it's axe and closed his eyes before he was decapitated by the Hurlock who gave a growling chuckle. The Hurlock kicked Duncan's body as it bleed on the dirt, and pick up the lifeless head that was Duncan and gave a long victorious roar, and tossed it away as it watched as the Darkspawn horde slaughtering more soldiers.

At the tower Death slashed at the Corrupted Ogre who only back handed Death away and stomped towards him and growl before raising it's left foot over Death but Aedan threw a throwing knife into the Ogre's left eye causing it to roar in pain. Alistair was seen slashing the Ogre's leg from behind but was kicked away as the Ogre then raise both fists in the air over Alistair only for Aedan's dog to leap up and bite onto it's neck.

The Ogre roared and tried to shake the dog off but it only tightened it's grip until the Ogre jumped and fell onto it's back crushing Aedan's dog who shouted "NO!"

The Ogre stood back up revealing Aedan's dog's body bloodied and crushed as Death got back up and sprinted at the Ogre and dropped kicked it however the Ogre grabbed Death's legs and slammed him onto the floor and was again grabbed by Corrupted Ogre and was slammed into the wall breaking it.

The Corrupted Ogre held Death over the edge of the tower and snarled at him as Death's blood ran down his arms and dripped from his finger tips and still had enough stamina to throw his scythe into the Corrupted Ogre's shoulder making it roar and drop Death who quickly grabbed onto the ledge.

Aedan and Alistair tackled the Ogre's legs pushing it off the ledge as Death leaped over the falling Ogre and ripped his scythe out of it tearing off it's arm in the process. The Ogre roared as it fell as Aedan and Alistair watched as the Ogre crashed into the ground causing a a small crater and saw the Ogre's bloodied body and Aedan pointed at it and said "That's for my dog! Ya curled horned bastard!"

Death stood up and wiped dirt off his armor and said "Not bad..."

But then the Darkspawn entered the room and shot the Grey Wardens with poisonous arrows while Death fell to his knees and his vision began to fade he saw the Darkspawn closing in however he heard a loud roar and saw Frostbane crashed into the Tower and breathed and ice at the Darkspanw who fled like cowards. Frostbane roared as he stomped his front claws onto the floor and growled before turn towards Death who fainted, Frostbane walked towards Death and said "I shall take take you to safety, Master."

But then a giant bird with curved feathers around it's head flew in through the hole that Frostbane had created and saw the frost dragon growling at it, while keeping Death behind him and hissed defensively. The bird dropped down and glowed changing into Flemeth who said "My, my Morrigan told me that man had tamed a dragon but I can't believe it would be you, the Forgotten one, the father roof Old Gods."

Frostbane reeled his head back and asked "You know me, but I know nothing of you."

Flemeth then teased "Quite so, but it would seem your "master" is in need of a healer. I can provide that, if you tell me why you have returned?"

Frostbane then stated "I have returned as a servant to the one who summoned me, him."

Flemeth looked at Death and said "Hmmm? Perhaps the Old Fool was right about you eh, Reaper of souls?"

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 4: The Aftermath of Ostagar

Chapter 4: The aftermath of Ostagar

* * *

 **Ostagar (the morning after the Ferelden army fell)**

The Darkspawn had overrun the ruins of Ostagar, those who survived were dragged away back underground for unknown reasons as a Genlock had found the slain body of the Ogre that fell from the Tower. The Genlock then gave a loud growling groan catching the attention of a Suffering beast which lumbered it's way to the Ogre body as the body's eyes shot open the Ogre growled before slowly standing up as debris crumbled off it's back.

The Ogre looked at it's shoulder where it's arm was cut off by Death and huffed at it as if it didn't care about it's missing arm, and began to walk away from the Suffering and Genlock who gave a sinister growling chuckle of amusement.

The battlefield was littered with corpses of Darkspawn and human alike, dismembered limbs scattered while a few decapitated heads laid lifeless, the blood of both armies mixed staining the soil as the Suffering beasts lumbered around devouring what remained turning the few survivors into Ghouls.

But among the corpses was King Cailan's, his body laid lifeless and broken until the Hurlock who led the assault found him and snarled before stabing his axe's blade into the ground and raised the king's body over head. The Hurlock gave a long and mighty victorious roar as the Horde joined in and roared in their victory until the Hurlock threw the king's body aside for the Darkspawn to take.

While the Darkspawn were in their own twisted way cheering for their victory, a few of Ferelden's forces did manage to survive, in the tower of Ishal the mage Wynne was seen crouched down healing an injured soldier and said "This should help you, young man."

The soldier grunted in pain and said "Damn Darkspawn... did me good."

Another soldier a red headed woman wearing a tiara on her head was seen walking by with a solider both carrying a wooden box and placed behind a wooden bench and other heavy objects that kept the door forcefully closed.

The solider who helped the woman began to breathe heavily and said "That should hold for awhile Avaline."

The woman now known as Avaline turned back towards Wynne and the injured soldier then said "I don't know if we can keep them out, they've overrun Ostagar and are taking the survivors away."

Wynne stood up and and jumped in shock to see the Crowfather in the room with them and said "My word... who are you?"

Avaline and the other soldier quickly turned to see the Crowfather with his right hand on his left and respectfully bowing his head and introduced himself "Greetings, I am the Crowfather, and I have come here to offer you my aid."

Wynne then sensed powerful magic from the Crowfather and warned "Careful... he's an apostate."

Avaline and the soldier looked at the old man with even more distain as the Crowfather stated "I am the Keeper of secrets, knower of the forgotten and seeker of the unknown. I seek secrets and give them away for a price, however my purpose is threatened by the Blight."

Wynne and waved it off and said "You just admitted to everything that make an apostate, why come here?"

Crowfather turned towards Wynne stated and stated "Because you all have a purpose, I do not yet know what that purpose is, but I do know that it is essential and of great importance. But any purpose you may have is threatened by the Darkspawn and for that I cannot allow, and so I come out of hiding to offer you my aid."

Avaline scoffed and asked "At what price? We have no Soverigns or silver, not even copper."

Wynne even pitched in "Or any forbidden spells for that matter."

Crowfather chuckled amusingly and said "I have no interest in petty objects such as your currency. I willing to bet that one of you is willing to aid the Grey Wardens. Which in their victory ensures my search for the forgotten and your country shall survive."

Wynne turned her head slightly while still staring at the old man and questioned "You have no need for money?"

Crowfather stated with a hint of annoyance "Yes, and even if I did, who would take it from a honest old apostate like myself?"

Avaline gave a snarky response "Assuming you are being honest."

Crowfather gestured his hand outward and stated "Believe in what you wish, it matters not for me. I offer you my aid seeing that now the bulk of the horde is preparing to move out leaving a considerable amount of their own behind to keep watch over their new territory."

Then the loud sound of a horn blowing was heard as Crowfather joked "Speaking of which..."

Avaline looked at the solider next to her and ordered "See what that horn call was soldier."

The soldier kept his guard up, pointing his blade at the Crowfather as he looked out the window and saw the large horde of the Darkspawn marching off and reported "Maker help us all... the Darkspawn are advancing further into Ferelden."

Avaline then looked at the down closing her eyes and said "Damn!"

Crowfather then stated "I offer you the choice, to escape and warn your peers, or to die here knowing that your had turned down your only chance of surviving."

The Darkspawn had King Cailan's body strung up on the bridge as a warning for all if they dared return to Ostgar, the Hurlock who led the onslaught was later seen with a serrated dagger and carved a line into it's chest making itself bleed in the process, but while it carved it's kill count into it's own flesh the Darkspawn outside began to fight over a dead man's arm.

When the Hurlock was done carving into his bare chest showing numerous carvings on his chest and arms indicating a kill count, the Hurlock hissed as it's eyes glowed yellow and the Herald's voice was heard "You impress, my child. Your efforts will not go unrewarded..."

The Hurlock's body began to electrify as Corruption crystals began to grow out of it's skin, the Hurlock's shoulder's grew crystalline spikes that curved upward as it's arms and fingers were covered in a crystalline exoskeleton. The Hurlock roared in pain as the other Darkspawn who witnessed the transformation growled in confusion as the leading Hurlock had gruesomely changed.

The Hurlock curled it's fingers while staring at it's hands and gave a growling chuckle as the Herald telepathically stated "Be warned this new form you take now, has only one weakness... and the Reaper will surely make use of it. Be cautious of Holy weapons and Holy Light for are a poison to us Corrupted beings, you more so than your previous form was."

The Hurlock hissed before putting on it's horned helmet while it's eyes glowed yellow from inside, picking up it's axe but the Herald spoke to him again "These ruins will be quite useful... I want this as an outpost for your brothers."

The Hurlock gave a sinister chuckle before it turned towards the other Darkspawn and raised it's right hand gesturing to all of his brethren and gave a long loud roar as the bulk of the Horde began to march off.

 **Flemeth's hut (Two days later)**

Morrigan and Flemeth were seen tending to Death's wounds while Dust was seen perched on a chair observing, as Flemeth using magic to heal his body until Alistair barged in and asked "Will he make it?"

Flemeth then claimed while keeping focus on Death "Lad I will say this one last time, he'll survive but he needs to rest so calm yourself, and consider the idea of me turning you into a frog next time you ask."

Alistair then raised both hands in the air and sarcastically said "Oh do I sound concerned? Well I tend to be this way when one of my comrades is being treated by apostates, also the High Dragon as a guard dog is very reassuring!"

Morrigan admitted while gesturing the door "Begrudgingly, I agree with the Grey Warden mother. Why is the same Dragon I saw with this man here with us?"

Flemeth gave a vague answer "That Dragon is very important to this world girl, it has history here, despite lack of any records of it's sightings."

Morrigan raised a brow and sighed with annoyance as Alistair shook his head and said softly "Apostates... why did it have to be apostates to save us."

Morrigan scoffed and made a snarky remark "Odd you'd say that to the people who are tending to your friend's wounds, and saving his life might I add."

Alistair grunted as Flemeth sighed and looked at Death before saying "I've done all I can, what comes next (gestures to Death) is up to this man's own will to survive, and believe me when I say, this man clearly is not finished yet."

Morrigan eyed Flemeth seeing a look she not often sees, the look of admiration and thought "What are you planning?"

Flemeth looked at Morrigan and ordered "Girl look after him, I must attend our other injured guest."

Morrigan sighed annoyingly and said "Yes mother..."

Flemeth pulled Alistair by the ear who shouted "OWWWW! HEY!"

Flemeth stated as she pulled Alistair's ear "Come lad, I require your assistance with your other injured friend."

Alistair was pulled away out of the hut as Morrigan noticed Death's forehead was sweating and grabbed a cloth, however Morrigan noticed claw marks on the floor and recognized the type of animal that could have left it and thought "Claw marks? From Crow talons no less tis... most odd."

Outside, Flemeth walked over to Aeden who was picking at a fire with a stick and looked up showing a scar across the bridge of his nose as Frostbane who sat behind him like a dog patiently awaiting for his master and whimpered "Why me...?"

Alistair walked out with Flemeth walking towards Aedan and checked his scar without any sign of fear of Frostbane as Aedan asked Alistair "So how is he?"

Alistair rubded the back of his head in frustration and stated "I have no clue, Aedan... I-I don't know what to do... Duncan is missing. The only one of us who has shown great leadership skills, might die and here we are with our trouser pulled to our ankles for our manhood out in the open just to shamefully get our asses royal handed to us!"

Aedan raise both hands said defensively "Woah down boy, I doubt Grimm will die just yet, the poor sod survive alone in the wilds with Darkspwn attacking him before me and Duncan found him."

Alistair sighed and sat down rubbing his face and jokingly confessed "It's just... we're in a middle of a Blight and we're severely under prepared. So it's hard to see the last cookie in the jar as a sign of hope."

Frostbane adjusted his front legs spooking Aedan and Alistair as the frost dragon gave a noticeable growl of annoyance as Flemeth warned "Careful these men are his allies, you'd be wise to not to eat them."

Frostbane growled as a response as Alistair pointed at him and said with sarcasm "That's not scary at all..."

Inside the hut Death groaned as Morrigan eyed the marks an left it to wipe Death's forehead and asked "You should be dead, yet you have so much more powerful than I had suspected... how powerful are you truly? To survive an arrow to the heart?"

In Death's dreams he was in the greenish realm when he first became a Grey Warden and heard a deep calm chuckle "Heheheheheheheh..."

Death turn to see the Herald of Disorder sitting upon a throne while having his lower right hand under his chin out of amusement and asked with distain "So this would be the Fade?"

The Herald gestured his lower left hand at Death and taunted him "Still trying to avenge the fallen, Horseman?"

Death clenched his fist as the Herald then pointed at Death and said "You cannot harm me here. I am untouchable in your dreams, I am a manifestation of the taint inside you, only a mere glimpse of the Herald of Disorder, an extension of his own being."

Death looked around as his surroundings became white as the Herald chuckled while he slowly disappeared and finally said "The people of Ferelden will hunt you down Kinslayer, my influences over their corrupt souls grows stronger. Ferelden's great hero will have you hunted down. And he will do what he sees fit to ensure his country's survival. Take care Kinslayer... for my powers are like that of a God now! (Points at Death) You will beg for the sweat release of death once I am done with you."

But Death then countered before fading away "If this place is of dreams? Than I must be _your_ nightmare."

The Herald then gave a growl obviously being offended by the Death's comeback as Death's regained consciousness as his eyes twitches open as he leaned up from the bed and saw Morrigan placing a book on a shelf, Death closed his eyes and he breathed in as he crack his neck, left to right. Dust gave a caw alerting Morrigan of Death's awakening, while Death cracked his neck and said "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased. You, feathered one you aren't as useless as I original thought very useful."

Dust tilted his head and gave a caw of approval as Death groaned and said while his eyes were closed "Don't let that get to you, Dust."

Dust lowered his head as Death breathed out through his mouth and cracked his arms as Dust fluttered towards Death and perched on his shoulder as he asked while opening his eyes "What happened to the Darkspawn?"

Morrigan pointed at Death and stated "They have moved on, you and you friends were injured, Mother then rescued you. Do you not remember?"

Death stated while rubbing his face "I only remember being shot by an arrow... (looks at his chest) Well I least I survived this."

Morrigan asked while placing her left hand on her hip "Yes, Mother and I had to treat that wound, it was sapping you of your life force."

Death groaned in annoyance as he placed his hand near Dust who gently pecked at it and said "Damn it! Life draining enchantments, of course the Darkspawn would use such poisonous magic the only thing they possibly have to harm me."

Morrigan raised a brow and thought "Curious the _only_ thing to harm him?"

Morrigan gestured her left hand outward and stated "Luckily mother was able to stop it but oddly enough, when we attempted to bind your wound... it just healed on it's own. Twas... expected to say the least."

Death sighed and lied "A ancient blood linage, passed down from my ancestors. We heal faster than most. In a matter of fact I can be impaled by a pike and would still live."

Morrigan placed her hand on her chin and said "Fascinating... (thinks) Even Mother was in awe of this and she's known practically all blood lines... he must be hiding something."

Death changed the subject and asked "What about the army and the king?"

Morrigan explained while gesturing her hands "The man who was to respond to your signal, quit the field. Those he abandoned were massacred, your friends... especially that suspicious dimwitted one, they're not taking it well."

Death lean his head up on the pillow and sighed before saying "Oooooooh damn it... There will be time to grieve later... will Darkspawn find us here?"

Morrigan stated while gesturing her hand out the door "Mother has casted some spells, but they will not last if you Grey Wardens remain."

Death looked at the bandages that were on his chest and asked "Were my injures severe enough for this?"

Morrigan placed her hand on her waist and stated "At the time yes. I suspect you should be fine. The Darkspawn did nothing that mother could not heal."

Death stood up and stretched out his arms cracking his shoulders and tore off the bandage revealing his bare muscular chest as Morrigan only stared as Death's wounds had healed completely.

Death dropped down and began to do push ups and asked while doing so "How is Alisair and Aedan doing?"

Morrigan raised a brow before sitting in a chair and observed Death's exercise and stated "They are... fine as you are, I suppose it would be unkind to say that Alistair is acting childish."

Death breathed in while rolling on his back and began to do curl ups and stated "The inexperience always do... gah give him enough time, gah and (stops doing curl ups) he'll be fine."

Death stood up and saw a beam as he jumped on it and and sat before leaning off and began to do curl ups while hanging upside down, holding himself in place as Morrigan observed and asked "Why are you doing that for?"

Death then explained "Have to stretch the muscles and loosening the bones better, incase of a unexpected battle. I have to be fully prepared for something as unexpected as that."

Death flipped off the beam and grabbed it before falling with his hands and gave a loud painful cry before Morrigan heard his elbows and shoulders give a loud popping sound. Death let go of the beam and sighed in relief before rolling his shoulders while thanking "I'm not one to give thanks often... but I thank you, for your help Morrigan... Don't let get to you."

Morrigan was caught off guard by this and said "I uhhh your welcome... though twas mother who did most of the work."

Death saw his armor neatly placed and pointed at it which erupted into purple flames, reemerging on Death's body as Death checked his armor adjustments and stated "I'll go see your mother then."

Death pushed the door open and existed the hut and cover his eyes as the sun light shine din his face while Morrigan gave breathed out and thought to herself "Not bad, not bad at all..."

Flemeth saw Death exit her hut and turned towards Alistair and said "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

Death looked at Flemeth and Frostbane and thought "Damn Dragon I ordered him to find himself a place to hide, why is he here?"

Death nodded his head and thanked Flemeth "I am grateful for your treatment, old one. Though don't allow my thanks to cloud your mind."

Flemeth laughed out of amusement as Alistair said with shock "You... you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure!"

Aedan waved while still sitting by the fire and stated "Told ya he'd survive."

Death shrugged while joking "I'm hard to put down. But that was not a simple arrow, it was enchanted arrows, made to drain the life-force out of you."

Alistair pointed at Frostbane "So care to explain why this Dragon is back? Clearly he's not here as a coincidence this time."

Death looked at Frostbane while squinting at him making it fully clear of how he disapproved of his presence and answered "Yes... if I had told you that I had a pet dragon would you believe me?"

Alistair grunted at the answer and asked "Wait... how in Andraste's name did you...?"

Aedan interrupted and asked "That's amazing... did you used magic Ser Grimm?"

Death crossed his arms and stated "No, he follows me because relies on me."

Alistair noticed that Death called a High Dragon a he and stated "A High Dragon is female Grimm."

Death was silent for a moment but he said "Oh... (looks at Frostbane with a satisfying smirk) I could never tell with reptiles."

Frostbane gave a growl of embarrassment as Death stated "So what do male Dragons look like?"

Aedan then explained "I've read about them, their called Drakes and the only difference from them and a female Dragon is that they're wingless."

Death crossed his arms and said "Really? That sounds... pathetic even for something as mighty a Dragon."

Frostbane growled again clearly showing signs of embarrassment while looking at his wings and thought "I'm not a ordinary Dragon I embody the Abyss!"

Flemeth gave an intrigued look as Death continued "Yes I have a pet High Dragon which can help us fight the Darkspawn. But these beasts have weapons that I'd thought weren't available around here... and that is a mistake I will not oversee in the future."

Alistair rubbed his forehead in confusion and asked "These arrows suck the life out those who are struck by them?"

Death sighed as he compared "Think of these enchantments are magical equivalents to poisons. They're harmful to both the foe that it is meant for and to those who use them."

Aedan palmed his face said "Andraste's bare tits..."

Death noticed the heart stone he had glowed a slight pink as Death thought "You're embarrassed by that? Creator help you."

Alistair rubbed his face in frustration with both hands and said "Oh this doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother we'd be dead on top of that tower."

Flemeth crossed her arms and stated "Don't talk about me as if I am not present lad."

Alistair stuttered to say "I-I didn't mean... what do we call you? You never gave us your name."

Flemeth smirked and uncrossed her arms and stated "Names are pretty but useless, the Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do."

Alistair gave a shocked expression while staring at Flemeth and said "The Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right... you're _the_ witch of the wilds, aren't you?"

Death looked at Flemeth mildly intrigued as Flemeth said "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you three well has it not?"

Aedan raised a cup and stated with enthusiasm "You'll hear no complaints from me milady, non at all."

Flemeth scoffed and said "At least one of the two of you is appreciative of my efforts."

Death looked at Alistair and stated while shaking his head "Who cares who or what she is? Without her magic the Blight would have spread none stop. We must have a plan on how we are to end the Blight, stepping stones for us to walk upon on this road."

Alistair sighed and said "You're right Grimm... my apologies. But Flemeth do you... possibly know what has become of Duncan?"

Flemeth sighed while crossing her arms and stated "Your elder Warden was gruesomely killed by a Hurlock, (Alistair covers his mouth in guilt and closes his eyes) but this Hurlock was unlike the others, it's armor was stained with the blood of it's victims. And it's intelligence was very much on display, I would guess your Duncan may have been killed by a Vanguard of the Archedemon."

Alistair remembered the Hurlock who escaped the group the day before and clenched his fists and feel to his knees and punched the ground shouting "DAMN IT! WE SHOULD'VE KILLED THAT BASTARD WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!"

Death picked Alistair up and sternly stated "Revenge will come later, Alistair, right now we have these treaties and I'd rather build an army sooner and be prepared, rather than later and be too late. Because we are on a time limit. And if the Darkspawn Horde manages to wipe out Ferelden then the whole damn world is next!"

Alsiatir sighed and said "Fine... but if we see that beast on our journey we're killing him deal?"

Death nodded and agreed "Fair enough."

Flemeth crossed her arms in amazement as she watched Death asked "I know little of these groups form the treaties, so what I'll need help from you Alistair and you too Aedan! Tell me of these groups, their talents, specialties, their capabilities, what are their strengths and weaknesses. And of course which would be a good start for us to begin to counteract the Blight."

Flemeth gave a amazed stare while she thought "Not a moment to rest up before he's already enacting a plan... he's focused on the threat at hand already a fine man indeed."

Alistair placed a hand on his chin and rolled out the treaties and pointed down on it while stating "The Dwarves can make better arms and armors, and are fierce warriors and rouges, and they are the most experienced race that fight the Darkspawn. They're at a constant threat by the Darkspawn. However the Dwarves of Ozammar aren't adapt to fighting up on the surface due to their ancient traditions."

Death nodded his head and thought "The Dwarves sound like they'd be great to combat the Darkspawn... their experiences would be most useful, and their arms and armor you say are unequaled?"

Aedan stuck his finger up and stated "Our arms and even our castles don't impress the Dwarves believe it or not."

Alistair stated "The Cicle of Magi specialize in of course magic, and the Templars would more than likely go because they're charged with keeping the mage's... well on a leash. The mages aren't very good at hand to and combat though that doesn't mean they don't know how to fight up close. While the Templars are and are capable of taking down magic Darkspawn."

Death thought "Two groups for the price of one... that's promising."

Aedan also added "The Dalish Elves are adept in tracking, traps some even can cast spells and some have even been able to tame wild beasts to aid them in battle, such as wolves, bears and many others. The Dalish are extremely good hunters and trackers and would very much be useful in tracking down and setting up ambushes for the Darkspawn."

Death placed his finger on his chin and thought "The Elves are crucial then, we need to slow the Darkspawn's advances give us more time to prepare."

Then finally Alistair suggested "We could also go meet the Arl of Redcliffe."

Death looked at Alistair and asked "But wouldn't he side with Loghain out of loyalty of his word over ours?"

Alistair stated with a defensive tone "I know Arl Eamon he's a good man and will listen to reason, the King was his nephew and he would want his death not be in vein and be brought to justice. He would not stand for it, neither would the Landsmeet there would be civil war!"

Death crossed his arms and gesture on hand towards Alistair and stated "Power corrupts those who have too much, only those who are able to resist such temptations are truly worthy for such power."

Alistair shook his head in disbelief and said "It doesn't make any sense... why would Loghain do all of this?"

Flemeth pitched in "Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature."

Death stared at Flemeth and thought "She knows of Corruption then?"

Flemeth then continued "Perhaps he thinks the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

Alistair then said "The Archedemon..."

Death placed his hand on his chin in thought "The Herald of Disorder..."

Death asked while placing his hand on his hip "What would Loghian gain from this betrayal?"

Alistair suggested "The throne? He is the Queen's father, still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."

Death glared at Alistair and stated "It's simple, manipulate the Queen's words and actions as much as he can, _if_ he can and most the country will eat from his palms. This isn't new for politics."

Flemeth agreed and stated "Indeed, Loghain was not the first to obtain his new and current status through murder. Nor will he be the last, if history is to accounted for and only fools ignore history."

Aedan then stated "Redcliffe is a bit far, and we'd need to resupply on food, tents and such maybe we'll be able to gain some allies."

Flemeth gestured towards the Grey Wardens and stated "Dwarves, Elves, Mages, Men, a High Dragon and three Grey Wardens at the front... this sounds like an army."

Alistair then asked "Can we really do this? Building an army kind of thing?"

Death stated while crossing his arms "Is either that, or we all die. And luckily I have a few tricks I have yet to reveal, yet."

Aedan stood up and dusted off the dirty from his armor and joked "We're all gonna die."

Flemeth pointed at Death and asked "Then are you ready to go and be Grey Wardens then?"

Death uncrossed his arms and gesturing towards the the two Wardens before asking "Why not boys?"

Alistair placed his hand out and said "For Duncan..."

Aedan place this hand on Alistair's and said "For Couslands and my dog..."

The two Wardens looked at Death who raised a brow and said "I'm not placing my hand there."

Aedan chuckled and said "Oh come on..."

Alistair then joked "We can hold hands like the best friends and starting skipping if you want."

Death gave an unamsed look and shot down with "Now we're wasting time here."

Flemeth then asked "You three are about to go then?"

Death looked at Flemeth and asked "Yes, why you have something for us?"

Flemeth smirked and said "Now that you mention it, I do have something to offer..."

Morrigan walked out of the hut and stated "Mother I have made your stew will we be having guests or none?"

Flemeth gestured to the wardens and explain "The Grey Wardens are leaving soon, girl. And you will be joining them."

Morrigan misheard her mother and said while turning towards the three wardens "Such a shame... (turns back towards Flemeth with a shocked look) What?!"

Death raised a brow as Flemeth stated "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked you had ears hahaha!"

Death looked at Alistair and Aedan who both raised their hands and shoulders as Death stated "The more aid we have the better... so I think it's an excellent idea."

Morrigan looked at Death and asked "Do I have no say in this?!"

Flemeth pointed at Morrigan and countered "You have been itching to get of the woods for years. Here is your chance. (turns towards Death) As for you, consider this as repayment for your lives."

Death crossed his arms and stated "I have no argument against it."

Alistair asked with an uncertain tone "Not to... look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the wilds she's an apostate."

Death turned towards Alistair and said "We are offered the aid, and I am willing to take as much help to defeat this Blight as I am given. I don't care who fights with us or why as long as the Blight is ended besides it's everyone's problem now."

Alistair sighed and said "Point taken..."

Aedan stared at Morrigan's breasts and gave a smirk and said "Yes..."

Death smacked the back of Aedan's head and ordered "Focus."

 **Denerim, Capital of Ferelden (Days later)**

Loghain was seen standing up on a balcony talking to the nobles of Ferelden while looking down at them "...And I expect each of you (points at some soldiers) to supply these men, we must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar, and quickly. There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat the Darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation."

But one of the nobles stepped forth and asked "Your lordship, if I may speak?"

Loghain waved his hand in approval as the man bowed his head in respect and questioned "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good. (Loghain keeps a calm stare) But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most... fortuitous."

The some of the nobles began to chatter after the man's question as Loghain gave a offended stare and claimed "Everything I have done has been to secure Ferelden's independence. I have not shirked my duty to the throne, and neither will any of you!"

The man stated "The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!"

Loghain gestured his hand at the man and said "Understand this! I will brook no threat to this nation... from you (gestures to all of the nobles) or anyone!"

Loghain walked away in a hurry as the Queen stood by until her father was out of earshot and asked the man "Bann Teagan please!"

Teagan then stated "Your majesty. (gestures to Loghain's direction) Your father risks civil war. If Eamon were here..."

Queen Anora looked down but then said "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best."

Teagan gestured at the Queen and asked "Did he also do what was best for you husband, (walks away) your majesty?"

Queen Anora looked down as if she was questioning herself and walked away as the nobles left the room, with Lohgain who had entered a room with a man around his age stood and placed his fist on his chest and asked "They take the news well I hope?"

Loghain sighed and stated "They'll see it my way... or they will perish like those at Ostagar. Howe."

 **The road to Lothering**

The group were walking down a road as they heard metallic footsteps and saw a familiar marabou hound running towards Death and pa need at him before turning back to growl as the group saw a Hurlock leading s small group of Genlocks and a Emissary.

The Hurlock pointed at Death and use this thumb to gesture him ringing his own neck and gave a sinister chuckle as Death unsheathed his scythes, Aedan unsheathe his daggers, Alistair armed himself with his shield and sword. Morrigan looked at the group and scoffed before snaping her fingers and caused a magical fire wall and immediately burn the Darkspawn to crisps.

Death and the others turned towards Morrigan who said "Now that I've shown how powerful and useful I am..."

Death sheath his blades and said "That is good work."

Alistair whisper a joke towards Aedan "She's cast a spell on him I know it."

Morrigan eyed Alistair asked "What was that?"

Aliastir sarcastically stated "Let's not get carried away and "accidentally" turn people into frogs."

Aedan leaned behind Alistair and suggested to Morrigan "You can turn me into a frog any time milady."

Death walked away and clenched his fists before shouting "I'M SURROUNDED BY BICKERING CHILDREN!"

Everyone became silent as Alistair pointed at Morrigan and said "She started it."

Morrigan only glared at Alisatir as Dust landed on Morrigan's state and gave an unamused stare clearly siding with her, while Death gave an annoyed look and said coldly "One more word about who started it. And I'll turn this group around towards the Darkspawn!"

Everyone became quiet as Morrigan noticed and said "Tis most amusing how he puts you two down like children."

Death finished while pointing at Morrigan "Which includes those who provokes the "children" into another petty argument."

Morrigan crossed her arms giving an unnamed look as the dog then barked while sitting in front of Death who crouched down and said "I know you..."

Alistair asked while pointing at the dog "Isn't that the Marbari you helped?"

Death scratched the hound's chin which made his leg shake before Death admitted "You've proven your strength, you have a strong will to survive and I am pleased with the results of your recovery."

The dog barked with approval as Death stood up while Morrigan asked as she gestured her right had at the hound "We're not seriously going to take this mangy mutt with us are we?"

Alistair only stared at the dog and said with a cute tone "Oh he's not mangy are you?"

Aedan pouted and crossed his arms as he said "My dog was better."

Death turned towards Aedan reminded "Well your dog is dead."

Aedan frowned and said "Ouch... that hurts Grimm."

Alistair gave unamused look and said "Riiiight... so what do we do with him? You've already got a pet crow and a Dragon which you sent away. A smart decision I'd say."

Morrigan sighed with a smirk and admitted "I'd like to have seen them run around cowering and bumping into each other, it would make an amusing sight."

Death patted the dog's head and walked away and stated "Frostbane is not to amuse he... she is a force to be reckoned with. And this dog, he's made it this far without my help, his survival proves his ability to handle himself and if he can catch up then I see no problem in it."

The dog barked with approval as Death waved "Lets go everyone."

Morrigan looked at the dog as it looked at her and stared cutely as she made a disgusted sound and said "You're drooling your self."

The dog then tilted his head as Dust flew off and perched on the dog's head who gave a discomforting whine but Dust rubbed his beak behind the dog's ear which made the dog's leg shake with pleasure while Dust cawed as a response.

Death turned towards his hound and raven and called out "Dust, Chaoseater come!"

Aedan turned towards Death and asked "Chaoseater, Grimm?"

Death answered silently "For my brother."

Alistair then asked "What?"

Death changed the subject "Never mind let's just get to this village and resupply."

Later that day the group reached the village known as Lothering, and they were greeted by what Death would think are bandits as one walked over and said "Wake up, gentlemen. More travelers to attend to. (points at Death) I guess that fellow is the leader."

Death squinted at the man as another stated "Err... they don't look much like them others, you know, uh... maybe we should let them pass..."

Aedan pointed at the man and said "Good man, with good advice, I like him."

Alistair gestured towards the bandit leader and said "I am sure we can work this out..."

The bandit leader stated "A simple ten silvers and..."

Death with blinding speeds quickly unsheathed his scythe and slashed the man's head from his neck which flew up a few inches before land on the ground as blood began to drain out.

Alistair gave an unamused look and sighed before saying "Or we could just ignore diplomacy that works too..."

Death gave a cold stare and stated "We don't have that kind of currency... or the time (Stares at the other bandits who draw out the blades) oh so unwise..."

One bandit who suggested to leave the group alone was the first to strike as Death quickly grabbed his hand and broke it which disarmed him and made him cry out in pain as Aedan punched one bandit's face and quickly drew out his daggers and took stance. Alistair dodged an incoming strike from one bandit's mace and quickly wrapped one arm around the man's wrist and slammed his elbow on the man's shoulder disloactig it and made him cry out in pain before disarming him of his weapon.

Alistair picked up the mace and said "Sorry but stealing isn't nice."

Alistair punched the man's face knocking him out as Morrigan quickly pulled out a throwing knife and stuck it into an incoming bandit that was about to strike Alistair who looked back as Morrigan rubber his hair and said "You're welcome."

Alistair pouted and said softly "Didn't need your help..."

Morrigan looked back and asked "What was that?"

Alistair quickly responded "Nothing!"

Death kept the man's hand in his grasp and looked at him dead in the eye and said coldly "Let them be an example of not demanding silver from us Grey wardens."

The man gasped and said "I'm sorry sir... I didn't mean anythings by it."

Death let the man go and warned "Leave this village or I'll finish what I started."

The man ran away leaving the other survivor as Morrigan asked "Twas that wise? He might want revenge."

Death walked away while pointy his thumb at the fleeing man and stated "You saw the look in his eye? That was not hatred, that was fear."

Death walked away in silence as Morrigan raised a brow and smirked and said "Interesting..."

Morrigan looked at Alistair and asked "I have a wonder, Alistair if you would indulge me?"

Alistair sighed and turned back and asked with some snark "Do I have a choice?"

Morrigan gestured to the whole group and asked "Of the three of you, aren't you the senior Warden here? I find it curious that you would allow another to lead, while you follow?"

Death sighed annoyingly as Alistair asked while raising a brow "You find that curious do you?"

Morrigan then continued "In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"

Alistair rolled his eyes and responded "What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow, I do."

Death looked back as the group walked into the village and said "Sheep."

Morrigan gave a amused smile and said "You sound very defensive, Alistair."

Alistair said with a bored tone "Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks."

Aedan groaned and leaned towards Morrigan said "Oh come on (points at Morrigan's breasts) Do you want _those_ gone so badly?"

Morrigan stared at Aedan and shoved his face away and decided to just drop the conversation as the group reached the village as they saw villagers preparing to evacuate while some children were left alone.

Death looked upon the sight and thought "Just like the human world wars... everyone is suffering."

A woman who talked to her husband said "What happened to the king is so terrible, is anywhere safe now?"

The Husband said while keeping optimistic "This will end soon... I pray that the Maker shall save us."

Death looked away and thought "Your prayers won't help those who are dead or dying."

The group then met a Templar knight who warned while pointing his hand away from the village "Move on if you can, Lothering is lost..."

Death noticed a bearded young man walk by and eyed him as he asked the Templar "What do you mean?"

The templar sighed and explained "We've had refugees, streaming from the south for the last two days. The Chantry and Tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around and we Templars and barely keep order."

Death the rubbed his chin and asked "Is there anyone in charge here?"

The Templar then stated "The Bann has marched north with Teyrn Loghain, so Lothering's on it's own. Most folks look to Elder Mirriam. Otherwise, you could speak to Ser Bryant in the Chantry, I suppose it's up to you."

Death nodded and said "I shall have a word with them both thank you."

The Templar looked at Morrigan as she passed him and asked "Wait... you there miss what is your business here?"

Morrigan countered "Tis none of your business."

Death turned back and stared at the Templar and asked "Is there a problem?"

The Templar asked while pointing at Morrigan "May I ask who this woman is?"

Death crossed his arms and responded with snark "She is one of my companions as you can clearly see, who she is or what matters not. Unless you're going to ignore those who have need of you."

Alistair and Aedan turned towards the Templar as Aedan suggested "Choose the "Don't start a fight" option it's not gonna do you any favors."

The Templar eyed all members of the group as Chaoseater growled and Dust cawed at him until he said "I suggest you leave as quickly as you are able."

Death and the group turned away as the templar stared at Morrigan, as a merchant who was arguing with a Chantry sister saw Death and how heavily armed he and the others and and called out "You there good people might you be willing to do me a favor for a price?"

Death eyed the man and noticed the refugees near him and thought "Oh damn it..."

Death walked over and asked in a serious tone "What?"

The man then offered "I'll give you three sovereigns if you get rid of these hooligans."

Death eyed the group as the Chantry sister stated "He bought all of that from us and now he is selling them at a ridiculous price."

The man stated "I have to make a living somehow."

Death growled as the two kept arguing and finally shouted "SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Alistair, Morrigan and Aedan stared at Death in silence as Chaoseater whimpered in fear and Dust quickly flew off as Death pointed at the man and said "Get out of this village."

The man scoffed and said "Or you'll whaaaa... (Death grabs him by the throat with one hand and lifts him in the air)"

Death stared at man with a annoyed expression and said "If you are so bold to make such prices to a village full of starving people then are a fool. They will tear you apart one limp at a time. Either fight for it or leave without it."

The Chantry sister said "This isn't..."

Death place the man down and asked "What do you choose? The worthless junk or your life?"

The man respond in fear "Ye-yes sir I'll leave."

Death let the man go as he ran off in terror as he looked at the chantry sister and said "Well?"

The woman nodded and said "Uhh yes thank you..."

Death turned away and saw his companions staring at him as he asked "What?"

Morrigan then questioned "Did we really need to get involved?"

Death then countered "You didn't, I did."

Morrigan watched as Death walked away towards a bridge and thought "I disapprove with that."

Death and the others walked towards the bridge as a boy ran up and asked "Please sir, can you spare some food for me? I'm very hungry."

Death gently shoved the boy away and said "I have no time to help you young one."

Alistair looked at Death and grabbed his shoulder and asked "Grimm can't we help?"

Death eyed Alistair and said "I thought our job is to end the Blight."

Aedan then pitched in "Yeah but we're also here to help."

Death shook his head and began to walk off as Morrigan raised a brow and said "Intriguing."

But the boy begged "Please sir! I'm all alone..."

Death stopped in his tracks as the boy continued "Some mean men with swords came, and my mother told me to run to the village as fast as I can, so I did."

Death was then reminded of how the Herald of Disorder took control over War's soul and forced him to slay Fury and Strife as Alistair scratched the back of his head and said "Maker help us..."

The boy then stated "She said she would be right behind me, but I've been waiting and waiting, and I can't see her."

Alistair knelt down and asked "What about your father?"

The boy then stated while trying to hold back tears "He went with William to the neighbor's yesterday, but he didn't come back."

Death remained silent as Alistair stood up and stomped his way towards Death and grabbed his shoulder and said "Grimm, I know our job is to slay the Darkspawn but please let's help."

Death leaned his head back and sighed loudly before turning towards the boy who shook slightly from being anxious and Death walked passed the group as Chaoseater walked passed and whined towards the boy and licked his face. Death knelt towards the boy and said "Look at me young one, if what you say is true, then I regret to say that she was killed by those men."

Alistair and Aeden palmed their faces as Morrigan eyed Death while the boy teared up and said "No that can't be true! You're lying!"

Death placed his hand on the boy's chin and lifted it up and said "Be strong, don't look back, move on and remember if you life the memory of those close will die with you if you do not live on."

The boy fell to his knees as Aedan and Alistair though did not agree with Death informing the boy were in awe of how he lectured him."

Death looked at Alistair and asked "Do you have anything that can help? Currency or extra food?"

Morrigan then demanded "Why should we help the boy? He is not our concern?"

Death then turned towards Morrigan and said "True, but I but don't care."

Alistair then pulled out a sack and saw a silver coin and said "All I've got is a silver piece."

Death took the coin and tossed it towards the boy and instructed "Go the Chantry, they will take care of you. (turns towards the group) Let's go."

Death walked passed the group as Alistair and Aedan looked at the boy with guilt and left him and crossed the bridge as the bearded young man walked up to the boy and asked "Did they hurt you young man?"

The boy turned towards the man and answered "No... they only told me that I need to move on. But I don't understand what that means."

The man then crouched down and asked "What do _you_ want to do?"

The boy looked at the coin and closed his hand with it in his palm and answered "Could you help take me to the Chantry?"

The man gave a gentle smile and rubber the boy's head and answered 'Sure thing."

The man stood up and walked with the boy to the Chantry as the boy looked up to him and asked "Can I ask your name?"

The man chuckle and answered "I'm Hawke."

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 5: Recruiting strangers

Chapter 5: Recruiting strangers

 **The Fade, the Black city**

 _(Darksiders 2 OST: Corruption Melody by Jesper Kyd)_

Within the Fade, the air had an ominous green-like glow to it as the creatures within this realm sat between the Abyss and Thedas, but the Black city had a different ominous look, it was a yellow ever present mist and was seen illuminating glow within. The ancient city was devoid of any kind of life, with Corruption stringing from tower to tower like a black web of sin, staining the once grand city of the Maker who had gone mad with grief.

Pools of Corruption boiled and hissed with yellow steam, creating the ever present mist within the city itself, as the throne room hall was seen with a much denser yellow mist. Deeper within the throne room, sat the Herald of Disorder resting his boney chin upon his skeletal upper right palm while his eyesocktets were dark and lifeless.

Two portals opened up and a being who took the form of a fairly tall undead rose up, while the other portal revealed a large beast, the beast had a pale scaly body curled twisted horns and multiple eyes on it's face along with short but razor sharp teeth. It's elbows had protrusions that made it appeared bird-like wings, while it kept a sense of pride in it's body language.

The Herald's eye-sockets flashed yellow as beams of yellow light shined upon the two beings before it and groaned in a uninterested manner and spoke in a bored and uninterested tone "Welcome... "Demons" of Pride and Sloth, for sometime you have caught my attention, rumors of your fearsome ferocity and dominance over others has reached even the Black city of Corruption and taint."

The large creature the demanded while clenching it's fist and gave a prideful tone "YOU DARE SUMMON ME?!"

The Sloth demon sighed in an uninterested manner as the Herald stated with a authoritative tone "Spare me your pride, worm! I have summoned you here for a purpose, a purpose of drawing out Death himself."

The Sloth demon groaned in a bored manner and asked "And why should I care?"

The Herald pointed his finger at the Sloth demon and said "I sense your are not like your fellow Slothfully kind, you have a desire within you, a desire to collect and claim souls for your own, I already have set the wheels in motion, you two are running out of time (turns head slightly to see a large shadowy figure from behind a pillar) and so I offer you the chance... no I command you to obey."

The Sloth demon lowered his head slightly and remained silent as the Pride Demon roared "NOBODY GIVES ME ORDERS!"

The Herald stared at the Prideful beast with his cold yellow stare and slowly stood up with strings of Corruption snapping off the back of his black robes and said "And I wasn't talking to you Worm..."

The Herald raised it's right lower hand and summoned a vortex as the Pride demon was dragged towards the vortex and lost it's footing before being swallowed whole by the vortex while the Herald turned his gaze towards the shadows of his hall and called out "Was that demonstration worthy enough for you, or perhaps I need a much more cooperative follower?"

Then a separate yet even larger Pride Demon walked out and bowed before the Herald and said with a reluctant tone "I... am at your command, my lord."

The Herald sat back down and ordered while pointing his right upper hand out as tendrils of Corruption latched back on the Herald "Then go forth and take the Circle of Magi in Fereldan, their mages will be of great use for you and your ambitions."

The Sloth demon then asked "But at what cost to us?"

The Herald stared at the demon and answered in a suggesting way "Your aid my children and you will not have to worry of my children hunting you down."

 **Honnleath village**

The villagers were seen doing their daily routines, a woman was seen flapping a wet shirt before twisting the remaining water out and strung it up to dry, an old man was seen on his porch smoking pipe with a peaceful look on his face. A middle aged man was seen spreading some left over food on the statue at the center of town, outside the village however children and young teens were seen playing in the tall grass.

One of the children, a girl named Amalia was laughing as she played with others until she spotted a strange figure standing on top of the hill and pointed out and said "Hey look, whose that?"

The children turned to see the figure who was shown to be the Corrupted Hurlock vanguard who turned his head back and gave an authoritative roar calling in a large group of Darkspawn.

Amalia waved at the Hurlock with an innocent and fun filled smile and asked "Hey there! Do you want to play too?"

The Corrupted Hurlock gave a sinister snarl under his helmet and reached behind it's back and pulled out it's battle axe and charged at the children as one of the teens noticed and one young man shouted "AMALIA RUN!"

Amalia now seeing clearly how horrifyingly disfigured the Hurlock's body was, ran in fear while the Hurlock caught up to her and raised it's axe up high before the young man tackled the Hurlcok who growled out of annoyance.

The young man then shouted "GO WARN THE VILLAGE!"

The Hurlock grabbed the young man by the neck and slowly held him up in the air, snarling at the boy in annoyances before the boy kicked his helmet off revealing his head which the Corruption within it had continued to mutate the Hurlock. Now with sharp crystalline tusks the Hurlock growled at the boy before slamming him onto the ground making a cracking sound and the young boy yelled in pain.

Amalia turned back to see the Hurlock raise it's axe over the young man and swung it downwards gashing the young man's chest with blood splattered over the Hurlock's bare chest andas it dripped off it's face and the Hurlock licked the blood from it's lips and gave a disturbing yet blood thirsty grin.

The Hurlock gave a low growl before staring fiercely at Amalia who teared up in fear before running back to the village as the Corrupted Hurlock violently tugged it's axe out from the lifeless young man and kept an imposing stare before raising it's axe and gave a mighty roar "ROAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAHAHAHAAAA!"

The Darkspawn licked their blades in anticipation and began to charged towards the village, the children ran back as the villagers heard their frighten children scream they hurried to them as Amalia's father ran to her and asked in a worried manner "Amalia what happened?"

Amalia was shivering in fear as one villager a man looked around and asked "Tobias? Where is my son?"

Amalia stared with fear in her eyes and said "The monster-man killed him..."

The man widen his eyes in shock and in his confusion pointed at Amalia and shouted "LIES! WHERE IS MY SON?!"

Then a woman screaming was heard as the villagers turned to see the Corrupted Hurlock holding her up by her neck and gave a monstrous chuckle before flicking it's wrist and breaking the woman's neck.

The Hurlock drew the lifeless body close to it's exposed face before huffing at it and threw the woman's lifeless body behind it as Amalia's father stared and shouted "RUUUUUN!"

The villagers screamed in terror as the Darkspawn charged passed the Hurlock who gave a sinister chuckle and held it's arms out and continued it's chuckling as Amalia's father shouted "HURRY TO MY FAMILY'S CELLAR!"

The villagers ran towards Amalia's home but few were too slow as the old man seen earlier was shot by a Darkspawn arrow in the chest and fell back gasping for air as the father of Tobias was seen picking up a shovel and bashed a Hurlock's face breaking it's teeth. The man cried out in rage as he managed to jabbed the blade end of the shovel into a Genlock's face killing it instantly.

The man swung his shovel so hard that when it hit a Hurlock's face the impact broke it's neck and it fell onto the ground lifeless as the man ran towards the Corrupted Hurlock and swung his shovel again. But the Hurlock raised it's right armored arm which caused the shovel's wooden pole to splinter before the Hurlock head butted the man breaking his nose and caused him to fall onto his back.

The Hurlock stomped his metallic boot onto the man's right leg breaking it with the bone protruding out of his flesh and he bleed and he cried in great pain as the Hurlock stared coldly into the his eyes and huffed at him before curb stomping his face in killing him instantly.

The Hurlock began to give a monstrous laugh as Darkspawn began to burn down some of the houses, the statue in the center of the village stood silent while it's stone eyes began to crumble revealing that the statue is somewhat alive and aware of it's surroundings.

 **Lothering, Tavern**

Death and the group had entered the tavern to see if anyone could spare supplies or would be willing to buy useless junk, however a group of soldiers saw them, Death, Alistair and Aedan specifically.

Their leader who walked up he had a dark brown hair and beard as he gestured towards the group and said "Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."

Alistair looked at Death and said with an cautious tone "Uh-oh... Loghain's men. This can't be good..."

One soldier asked while giving the group a hateful glare "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a fellow by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen him?"

The leader then jumped to conclusion "It seems we were lied to."

But Death gave an uninterested expression as Aedan saw and attempted to joke "Grimm these men are trying to find... (sees a red head chantry sister) Maker's balls you're beautiful..."

Death squinted his eyes in confusion and gave a confused expression as he turned towards Aedan and asked in a confused tone "Excuse me?"

The chantry sister walked up and said with a calm and collected French accent "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble? These are no doubt more poor people seeking refuge."

Death eyed the woman and noticed that she had a eerily calm attitude and noticed a metallic sound would be slightly heard as her sleeves would wave back and forth and quickly summarized "She's prepared to strike yet is willing to negotiate? An promising quality."

Aedan only stared at the chantry sister with a silence as Alistair noticed him slowly lowering his jaw and eyed the woman and joked "Oh no... not you too."

The leader then turned his gaze towards the chantry sister and leaned close to her face and claimed "They're more than that! Now stay out of our way, sister! If you protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them!"

Death kept observing the chantry sister's calm demeanor and thought "She's very good..."

Death unsheathed his scythes and handed them towards Allistair and said "Aedan hold these for me."

Alistair took the scythes and said "Uhhh oh... this isn't gonna end well is it?"

Morrigan crossed her arms and said in a sarcastic tone "Noooo. Who would have thought that?"

Alistair frowned and countered "Yeah well... you stink like a swamp."

Morrigan crossed her arms and asked "Twas that all you had? Pathetic."

Alistair shrugged and countered "Sorry would've required me caring enough."

Morrigan raised a brow and thought "You foolish man."

Death sighed while gesturing to the men and asked "What makes you think we're traitors?"

The chantry sister then explained while gesturing towards the two groups "Teyrn Loghain claims the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, or... haven't you heard?"

Death eyed the soldiers and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed out of annoyance and ranted "The blind are so weak. They follow the liars in their desperation, never knowing that they are being manipulated, used, and deceived by a power hungry madman!"

The leader spat on Death's face and pointed straight at him and warned "Speak of Teryn Loghain like that again and I'll cut you down!"

Death whipped off the man's spit off his face with a serious stare as Alistair noticed and slowly backed away as Death punched the leader's face without another word, breaking the man's nose and watched him fall back to the floor. Time had seemingly slowed as the leader's nostrils bled out, blood flew out and splattered his upper lip while he fell back onto the floor and gave a painful groan when he hit the floor.

Time had returned to normal as the soldiers stared at their leader groaning in pain with shock as Death gave a intimidating stare and quickly grabbed two of them by their throats and choked slammed them onto the ground before uppercutting the third. The third soldier flew up in the air before landing back first on another man who grabbed him and shoved him away shouting "GET OFF ME!"

The soldiers stood up and ran away as Death gave an unamused stare before the leader who had slowly gotten up and tackled Death towards the fireplace, but Death sighed before slamming both fists onto the man's back which made him cry out in pain "GAHAAAA!"

Death felt the man release him and was quick to reverse the tide and grabbed the man by the neck and shoved his face close to the fireplace as the chantry sister suggested "Good. He's learned his lesson and you can stop fighting."

Death eyed the leader and asked with a demanding tone "Is that so?"

The man whimpered and quickly nodded before Death pulled him away from the fire and pulled him away and asked Alistair "Alistair kindly open the door would you?"

Alistair nodded with a hesitant look as he walked over to the door and opened it while Death dragged the leader and tossed him out which he landed face first in mud as Alistair and other villagers who were harassed by the soldiers laughed at him as Alistair snickered and said "That was well deserved."

The villagers who were harassed by the soldiers and was beaten for it began to walked towards him as Death demanded "Tell your Teryn that the Wardens will be seeing him soon enough!"

Death walked back inside and towards the chantry sister who apologized "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

Death pointed at the chantry sister's sleaves and asked "Is that why you carry daggers in your sleeves?"

The woman grunted in shock and confessed "I... I have them, in case things would get out of hand."

Death crossed his arms and gave a curious stare and asked with a sarcastic tone "Cautious are we? Good."

The woman began to shake her hands defensively and asked "Please listen to what I have to say Warden."

Death uncrossed his arms and placed his right hand on his hip while gesturing with his left hand and said "Then speak, we have little time and I am a little low on patience right now."

The woman sighed and offered "I wish to accompany you on your journey."

Alistair raised a brow and scratched the left side of his face and asked "Wait... what?"

Aedan who kept staring at the woman said "Please do..."

Morrigan palmed her face and sighed in annoyance as she gestured her right hand at the woman and asked "Do we really need her, seeing how much of a hound Aedan is?"

Aedan clearly didn't pay attention to Morrigan kept staring at Lelilana as Death turned back and suggested "We do need a army Morrigan."

The woman raised a brow and asked "Does this mean I can accompany you Grey Wardens?"

Death nodded and stated "Just pull your own weight, show some skill that can help us and be of use, and I promise, you won't have to walk home alone. But before we go, allow me to introduce myself, I am Warden Grimm, but please just Grimm, the man with the... rather disturbing stare is Aedan..."

Aedan walked towards the woman and gently raised her hand kissed it and said "Milady."

The woman blushed as Death stared with surprise and joked "That's out of character for you Aedan, and we've only just met."

Aedan then stated "I was nobleman, you must show some sort of respect and..."

Morrigan closed her eyes and raised both hands and demanded "Stop. Just stop, tis giving me a headache."

Death looked at Alistair who gave a confused look and shrugged his shoulders before Death pointed at him and introduced "Our senior Warden, Alistair..."

Alistair waved and said "Hello there... (sniff, sniff) I know that smell... it smells like cheese! I LOVE CHEESE!"

Alistair paced away as Death's curled his finger and said "A fascination for cheese? strange... (Gestures to Dust) My ever so useless crow Dust."

Dust who was perched on Chaoseater's head gave a low caw as Death pointed at the dog and introduced "The mutt is Chaoseater."

Chaoseater gave a bark of approval as Death finally gestured towards Morrigan and finished "And that is just our mage Morrigan."

Morrigan crossed her arms and sarcastically asked "Just a mage, Grimm?"

Death looked at Morrigan, shrugging as he joked "I'd rather not have the _might_ of the templar order against us this soon. From my understanding they aren't ones to pick a fight with especially those with magic. And we kind of need them on our side, along with the mages of course."

The chantry sister bowed her head and said "Pleased to meet you all, I am Leliana and I am honored to accompany you, and seeing that how few of us there are... Might I give a suggestion?"

Death crossed his arms and gave a interested look and asked "Already, well then what you do have to suggest?"

Leliana eyed the people in the tavern and whispered "There is a imprisoned Qunari just outside of town, he was locked up willingly after he was found with a farmer family killed by him. He admitted to murdering them and has since been left to rot. Ever since, I've taken to pity him, I've seen it in his face he regrets his offense and I believe he would take the chance to redeem himself."

Death raised a brow and asked "What is a Qunari?"

Aedan scratched the back of his head and explained "A Qunari? Basically they're ox men, they have grey skin and normally have white hair and are normally bigger when compared to Humans and Elves."

Death gave a intrigued expression and asked "How are they in a fight?"

Leliana explained while putting her hands behind her "Due to their society of having a specific role, some Qunari are fierce warriors, and are incredibly strong... however I would recommend us seeing the revered mother and try to convince her to give you custody over him."

Death placed his right hand on his chin and thought "This Qunari may be of use to us..."

Death looked back at Dust and pointed at him with his right finger, ordering "Dust mind looting those trouble makers of their coin?"

Morrigan then question that order and asked "Why did't just take their coin before they ran off?"

Death gestured his hand towards Morrigan and responded sarcastically "And give them reason to slow us down with another fight? I think not, oh and Dust, make sure you don't lead them back to us, try to shake off their attention, we still need supplies with their coin."

Dust gave a caw and nodded before taking off while Death walked over to the door and pushed it open allowing Dust to fly out and asked "Shall we?"

Morrigan walked out and suggested with a uninterested tone "Lets make this quick."

Alistair followed and said with a sarcastic tone "Yes lead the way witch."

Morrigan gave a disgusted noise as Death sighed and thought "It's going to be a long day."

Later Death and the group entered the local Chantry back across the small bridge, Death looked all around the inside and was not impressed with the local sight of worship as Leland walked up to a man with dark brown hair and had a goatee and asked "Excuse me, do you happen to know where the Revered Mother would be?"

The man spoke with a lighter toned voice stating "In her office, sister Leliana."

Leliana bowed her head and respectfully thanked him "Thank you."

Leliana lead ahead as Death and the others followed but Alistair noticed a familiar figure and walked up to him, Alistair's footsteps caught the man's attention and he turned around and asked "May I help you? Or am I in your way?"

Alisatir recognized the man and asked "Ser Donell... is that you?"

Ser Donell was silent for a moment but then he figured it out and gestured out both arms and said "Alistair! By the Maker, how are you I... (inhales) I was certain you were dead!"

Alistair shrugged and joked "No, not yet at least."

Death smirked as he and the others walked away and thought "Nice one Alistair."

Leliana lead the group to the Revered mother who was a middle aged woman who stood up from her chair and said "Good day sister Leiiana, I'm surprised to see you still in Lothering."

Leliana smiled and responded "It is good to see you as well your reverence."

The revered mother turned her gaze see the group as Chaoseater was seen walking passed them and sniffed her hand and panted in a happy manner while the mother gave a gentle smile before asking "I do not recognize your companions, (looks at Death) greetings would you donate to the Chantry? Our need has never been greater."

Death waved his right hand once defensively and said "Unfortunately our coin is low and we require it for supplies, as we need them for our Grey Warden cause."

The revered mother sighed and said "Oh dear... you've put me in a difficult position, you must know that Teryn Loghain declared the Grey wardens to be outlaws?"

Death crossed his arms and turned his head and stated "Yes... we encountered some of his men harassing some of the villagers. (revered gives a nervous look) Do not worry we didn't kill them. But we didn't betray the King, Teryn Loghain is the traitor, and pinned his treachery on the Grey Wardens."

The revered mother raised a brow and was in disbelief and said "Teryn Loghain? That is as hard for me to believe as his condemnation of the Wardens. There is a price on your head. Lay low and I promise to keep your presence a secret, that is the best I can do. Now if there is nothing else..."

Death then pointed at the revered mother and stated "I would ask for you to release the Qunari into my custody to aid our mission to fight the Blight."

The revered mother stopped and gave a unamused expression and stated "He murdered a farmer and most of his family, if I set him loose his next victims would be you and me."

Death gestured out and asked "I see... you wish him to judged and face Justice?"

The revered mother then stated with a stern tone "Indeed, even the seasoned knights were disturbed by the carnage that beast had done, I know that Wardens take prisoners among their ranks but this...?"

Death placed his hand on his hip suggested "Then place judgement upon him, let him face justice... but not by death, to become better, and aid us in stopping the Blight."

The group stared in surprise as did the revered mother and asked "You would have the Qunair redeem himself for the murder he committed?"

Death gestured his hand out and persuaded "Death is simple and inevitable, you cannot avoid it forever, and if the Maker is kind and forgiving, would he allow one soul who has made a mistake he regrets (In vision of The Nephilim being slaughtered by Death) to redeem themselves?"

The Revered mother sat down in thought and looked at Leliana before asking "And what do you say on this Leliana? You know your friend better than I?"

Leliana was still thought on Death's words before shaking her head and stated "These are... unusual times, your reverence, with us the Qunari ca do some good, I am sure of it in fact."

The Revered mother stood up and said "Were things not so desperate... very well. I trust you, (hands leliana keys) take the keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you... all of you."

Leliana nodded and thanked her reverence "Thank you your reverence, your trust is not misplaced."

Later Death and the group was seen still in the village as Dust return with four heavy pouches of currency and cawed catching Death's attention as Dust dropped the pouches into his open palm. Death tossed one pouch to Leliana and ordered "Leliana you and Aedan use that to buy food."

Leliana nodded and said "We'll have it."

Aedan walked up to Death and started kissing ass "Thank you Grimm, you know I'll repay this right?"

Death slightly turned his head towards Aedan and asked sarcastically "Repay what?"

Aedan smirked and said "Oh course..."

Aedan turned to see Leliana patiently waiting as the two walked and he asked "So Leliana how is it that a beautiful woman such as yourself could have been brought here?"

Death shook his head and tossed another pouch to Alistair and ordered "Alistair, you and Morrigan find someone willing to sell camping gear, tents, pots, pans blankets and pillows, oh and we'll need cloaks too not draw too much attention to ourselves in major settlements. Then I want you to meet with Aedan and Leliana, bring Chaoseater with you incase you require extra help and a set of jaws for protrection."

Alistair nodded and said "On it Grimm."

Morrigan stared at Grimm and asked "Why do I need to go with Alistair?"

Death gestured towards Morrigan and explained "I need someone to have Alistair under surveillance, meaning I don't want him being swindled into buying supplies that aren't being overpriced."

Morrigan sighed and turned towards Alistair who was seen tossing the pouch in the air and accidentally dropped it while Morrigan sighed with an unamused expression "Agreed, but what about you?"

Death turned away and stated "I'll need to convince our next recruit, alone."

Death walked towards the other side of the village and saw a cage with a humanoid figure with grey skin, his hair was white and breaded into dreadlocks that was tied up from behind.

The figure was heard phrasing a strange language one Death could not understand, but Death walked up to the cage as the figure saw and said in a blunt and straightforward manner "You aren't one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans, leave me in peace."

Death walked up and introduced himself "I am Grey Warden Grimm, may I ask for your name?"

The figure kept a frown and responded "I am Sten of the Beresaad, the Vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

Death thought as he kept staring at Sten "A warrior, he's straight to the point, blunt and seems rather lacking in the facial expressions... much like War."

Death gestured out and asked "How capable are you in a fight?"

Sten still keeping a frown answered bluntly "I am strong enough to best ten human soldiers alone."

Death pulled out the keys and unlocked the cage, freeing Sten who eyed Death as he unsheathed his scythes and tossed them away and said "I offer you this choice, fight me and if you win you'll walk free, and if I win you'll help me stop the Blight."

Sten stared silently and asked "Why do you to test me Warden?"

Death gave a cold stare and stated "It's my duty to ensure Balance, and I alone can't do that."

Sten scoffed and said "You cannot possibly best me Warden."

Death grabbed Sten by the throat and slammed him face first into the dirt before taking a few steps back while Sten stood up and turned towards Death with a bloody lip and said "Surprising... very well I will accept your offer, Warden."

Sten charged at Death and attempted to punch him, but Death jumped and rolled off of Sten's back and quickly punched him in the center of his back causing Sten to grunt in pain. Sten turned towards Death who uppercutted Sten's chin causing Sten to fly a few inches off the air and land back first as Death walked over and sat on Sten's chest raising his fist at him.

Death asked with a cold stare "Do you yield?"

Sten spat out blood away from Death and grabbed him by his shoulders before head butting him the face knocking Death back, Death's nose bled as he and Sten stood up both giving cold stares before Sten charged towards Death again. Death ducked from Sten attempting to grapple him and quickly kicked Sten's feet forcing him to fall onto his back, Death then grabbed Sten by the shoulders before punching him in the face.

Death saw how Sten was taking the hits as Death thought to himself "Incredible... this Qunari is strong, but he's not as strong as to likes of Absalom or Samael."

Sten with one hand shoved Death off him and stood up as Death took stance while Sten's nose muscles began to move as if he was have a discomforting feeling in his nose before Sten placed his right hand on his nose before breathing in from his mouth and forced his nose back into place. Sten shown no signs of pain or any more discomfort before spitting out blood and once again charged at Death grabbed him by the arm but Death wrapped his legs around Sten's arm and forced him onto the ground.

Death had placed Sten in a arm lack and stated "You are an impressive being Sten, but this fight is mine, now yield or I will resort to dislocating your shoulder."

Sten was silent as Death caused more pressure to his shoulder causing Sten to feel irritated and said "The Qun will not bow to you."

Death sighed and stated "The Qun is not my concern, the Darkspawn are. (Dislocates left shoulder) But I know how to break one's spirit if I must."

Sten growled in pain as Death released him and backed off as Death stepped back as Sten sat up while Death asked "Will you help me stop the Blight?"

Sten silently nodded as Death pulled out a healing potion and poured it on Sten's shoulder causing Sten's bones to relocates and caused him to growl loudly in pain as Death explained "As a Grey Warden I am in need of aid, the Blight is here, Darkspawn have begun to march upon the lands, and as leader of the Warden and our allies I am in need of an army to combat this Blight, and I knowing that you are a warrior of action so I had to prove my strength to you."

Sten stared at Death and stared at the blood he spat out earlier and thought "He's much stronger than the average human... was he holding back most of his strength during our fight?"

Death placed his hand on his hip and asked "Well will you join us?"

Sten nodded and answered "Very well, Warden Grimm, I will follow you into battle. In doing so I will find my atonement."

Death reached out his hand and said "Welcome to our alliance, Sten of the Beresaad."

Sten grasped Death's hand and noticed how much a string grip he had and thought "A strong grip, and firm... impressive."

Death and Sten released each other's hands and Death warned "Oh and be warned... I already have others, allies so I ask that you reframe from killing any of them. And if you dare to think on attacking any of my allies, and I kill you myself, do we understand each other?"

Sten still keeping a frown then stated "Completely, Warden."

Death waved it off and suggested "Please it's Grimm."

Sten nodded and responded "As you wish, though I do not understand why you must have these chaotic names."

Death then explained "That is how one of few things that show we are individually different. Chaos is apart the Balance, Chaos rises to challenge Order, and Order must be vigil enough to withstand Chaos."

The others who returned as Death and Sten standing together was surprised to see them but Alistair saw Sten's bloody lip and asked "Hey what happened?"

Sten bluntly stated "Your leader is stronger than I had anticipated, and he bested me in hand to hand combat."

Death shrugged and stated "I've fought individuals far stronger than you, Sten."

Sten looked at Death and responded "Seeing how easily you bested me, and feeling how much you were holding back, I am not surprised."

Death looked away and thought "Damnit, truly a warrior to recognize if I'm holding back or not..."

Sten noticed that there were women among the group and asked "Why are there women with weapons in our group? They are not strong enough to fight."

Death squinted and stated "Strength isn't everything, Sten. One must be capable to use one's strength against them, as you have seen with our fight. Your own strength was your greatest weakness and exploited it to you."

Sten stared at Death and said "That makes no sense, why would my strength be my weakness."

Death eyed Sten and stated "You may be physically capable to over power others but to the likes of those who know to redirect you physical attacks you are not but a prey among lions."

Sten was now silent as Death continued and pointed at Leliana "Now Leliana seems to have a talent of negotiations..."

Leliana interrupted and said "And I can sing."

Aedan stared at Leliana and said "Oh please do..."

Death shook his head finished "Morrigan is a mage one, and from what I hear is also a great cook."

Morrigan crossed her arms and responded with sarcasm "Oh and don't worry I also know how to season food with poisons."

Death stared at Morrigan and pointed at her and said "Try that and you'll face my magic."

Sten quickly turned towards Death with even more skepticism to learn that Death was a mage and asked "You are a mage? You must have use magic to best me then."

Death scoffed and stated "No, if I had used that magic ability, you have been dead, by now. A true mage should be capable to fighting in hand to hand combat, unless face death in it. Now do you have anymore problems with me being mage? Or do I have to beat you down again?"

Alistair gave a shocked look and asked "Wait you beat the Qunari?"

Sten kept staring at Death and admitted with an unenthusiastic tone "He did in fact best me in our fight..."

Aedan leaned towards Alistair and whispered "Badass..."

Alistair shooked his head and remembered "Oh I almost forgot... Grimm. Arl Eamon is sick, and that his wife Arlessa has sent out the Arl's knight in search of Andraste's ashes."

Death saw the stone in his pocket glow purple and thought "Why would people think your ashes can cure them of a sickness?"

Death palmed this face and stated "We'll figure out a plan later, right now we need to leave the area and find a good campsite agreed?"

Everyone nodded as Sten bluntly answered "Agreed."

Death picked up his scythes and sheathed them as he turned hi gaze towards the group and said while gesturing his right hand out the village "Shall we?"

 **Ferelden Tower of Magi**

A serpent hole opened up at the front doors of the tower as the Templar knights grunted in shock at the sight and immediately unsheathed their weapons, one weilded a two handed axe, the other wielding a sword and shield.

Then Wynne erupted from the hole along with the Crowfather who kept a calm posture as he walked Wynne towards the tower as Wynne saw the templar knights and asked the Crowfather "How do you plan on escaping the Templar order, apostate?"

Crowfather gave a gentle smile and joked "Oh ye have little faith in me."

Crowfather waved his hand with a strange purple rune on his palm causing the Templars to fall back unconscious as Wynne grunted at the sight before turning towards the Crowfatehr who had Wynne walk ahead and finally asked "I take leave, know that when time comes, you must make a choice, will you serve as a faithful mage or rule as free woman?"

Crowfather began to sink into his serpent hole before finishing "... Choose your destiny wisely, young one. For it will determine your ultimate fate."

Wynne stared as the Crowfather vanished in the serpent hole and thought "Serve or rule? What kind of nonsense is that?"

With the Crowfather who walked in the endless roads of the serpent holes, each road formed with stones with glowing runes on them as the Crowfather stopped for a moment and closed his eyes and saw through Dust's point of view and saw Death leading the group.

Crowfather sighed and asked aloud "My friend your heart is heavy with grief and anger, if you are not able to let go of your siblings' then you are doomed to fail."

Dust turne dhis gaze towards Morrigan whose staff he had perched on while Morrigan had raised her hand and petted Dust's head while the Crowfather smirked and said "My, how you have grown..."

 **The Imperial highway**

Later on Death and the group had carried their supplies leaving the village behind and began to walked on the Imperial highway once more but a cry for was heard "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Death and the others heard the cry for help as Chaoseater growled in as warning sign while Death noticed and pointed his head and ordered "Get them, boy."

Chaoseater barked and charged off ahead and ran up the stone stairs and saw two Dwarves fleeing a scouting party of Darkspawn led by a Hurlock Emissary who gave a growling chuckle. Chaoseater charged straight for the Emissary knocking down a Genlock easily and used it to lunge at the Emissary and tackled it to the ground and bit it by the throat and tore it gruesomely.

The Emissary gurgled as Chaoseater turned towards the other Darkspawn who surrounded the hound, as a dagger was seen flown into the back of a Turlock's skull causing it to growl before falling face first. Death charged at a Hurlock and slashed downwards with both scythes dismembering both of a Hurlock's arms clean off before tossing towards Sten who grabbed the Hurlock by the face and used it as battering ram.

Bashing away a Genlock a the remaining Hurlocks as Alistair charged in and quickly stabbed a Hurlock through it's both and quickly removed his blades as blood splattered out while the Hurlock gave a dying gurgle. Alistair saw Sten lift the Hurlcok he used as battering ram up in the air and slammed it onto his knee breaking it's back before crouching down and breaking it's neck killing it.

Aeden ran and shouted "Alistair!"

Alistair turne dtowards Aedan and raised his shield over his head as Aedan jumped on while Alistair forced his weight up which lunged Aedan in the air while Morrigan snapped her fingers and pointed at Aedan as his throwing knifes's blades become engulfed in flames. Aedan threw his knives at the remaining Darkspawn as one knives penetrated a Hurlock's eyes, another cut off the Genlock's ear and the final knives stabbed a Hurlock in the center of it's forehead.

The Genlock roared in pain as Chaoseater tackled it and rip it's back apart exposing it's organs and was covered in Darkspawn blood, Chaoseater walked towards Death and sat in front of him panting innocently as Death patted his head and said "Good dog."

Death turned around and saw the Dwarves, one had full beard, his mustache had breads towards the bottom, his hair was brown as the other Dwarf was younger his lacked facial hair and had short blonde hair.

The elder dwarf walked out and sighed in relief and thanked their saviors "I thank you good people, I am Bodahn Feddic (gestures towards the young dwarf) and this is my son Sandal. Say thank you to the nice people who saved us Sandal."

Sandal gave a timid look and answered in a cutely tone "Thank you."

Leliana rested her left cheek on her hands and said "Oh he's adorable."

Death raised a brow and thought while palming his face and shaking his head "Oh no..."

Death removed his palm and looked down at the dwarf father and son and stated "There is need just doing our job."

Alistair gestured towards them and joked "Wait we get paid?"

Death looked at Alistair and shook his head while turning his head away and whispered "Smartass."

Bodahn stared at the group and asked "Wait you're grey Wardens? That explains how you easily finished the Darkspawn off..."

Sten keeping a uninterested expression stated "It's hardly because all of us are Grey Wardens."

Death looked back and said "Easy Sten. You are are safe now, but I do recommend you both not linger near Loathering, the Horde may soon attack it."

Sten looked at Death and asked "Then why are we heading in the opposite direction?"

Death turned towards Sten and stated sarcastically "Because we're not an army yet Sten, and last I check, no warrior of your Qun is equal to an army. Unless you were holding back on our fight."

Sten looked at Death and apologized "I see now, my apologies Warden Grimm."

Death waved it off and stated "No one's perfect big guy, come everyone lets go."

the group began to leave as Bodahn looked at Sandal who seemed to be somewhat in shock from the encounter from the Darkspawn closed his eyes and sighed before asking "I... Grey Warden..."

Death turned towards Bodahn who asked "Would it be of best interest if you had a merchant traveling with you?"

Death walked passed the group and asked "Unless said merchant would be willing to make a fifty percent discount, I am not interested."

Bodahn looked at Sandal and sighed before stating "I can manage that with your group, I ask because... well me and my son would not survive out here alone. And we wouldn't be abel to afford the hired mercenaries..."

Death turned towards Bodahn's wagons and saw there was enough room for the bought supplies and saw the strange rhino-like creatures pulling the wagons and stated "Seeing that you have extra room for our supplies and that your giving us a half off discount, I accept."

Aedan nodded with an impressed look and said "Yeah.. not a bad deal at all."

Later, Death led onwards on the highway as Death noticed a separate road as Death turned back and stated "We'll camp by this road for the night."

Sten looked at the clearing and asked "Is it wise to camp here while Darkspawn are about?"

Morrigan then stated "I can provide a spell of illusions making it appear that there are only trees and large boulders."

Death turned towards Morrigan and ordered "Get on it then, Aedan I want you and Alistair to set up camp and provide Morrigan some protection..."

Aedan and Alistair nodded as Aedan said "Got it."

Death turned towards Sten and continued "Sten as soon as you are armed and ready, I want you and Chaoseater to patrol the area..."

Sten nodded and said "Understood."

Chaoseater barked in approval as Death looked at Leliana and finished "Leliana you and I will need to hunt for food."

Leliana nodded and said "Agreed."

The group reached the clearing as Morrigan raised her staff and began to cast her spell, while Alistair and Aedan began to set up camp, Sten now in full steel armor and wielding a two handed sword looked at Chaoseater and said "Let's go."

Chaoseater panted as the two began to patrol the woods while Death and Leliana began to hunt for food as Leliana who had redressed in leather armor and armed with a bow hunted alongside Death and asked "So, you and Morrigan... are you two...?"

Death quickly answered as he kept focus on his surroundings "No."

Leliana gave a smug look and said "No? Or not yet?"

Death gave unamused expression and sighed before stating "I'm not interesting in that, and besides... I can't."

Leliana gave a confused look and asked "You "can't" what does that mean?"

Death stopped and changed the subject "Listen, I'm not going to explain why I can't allow a weakness such as that, right now, we need to..."

Leliana quickly drew her bow and shot an arrow out as a loud screeching bellow was heard and Death gave a surprised look as Leliana stated "It was deer..."

Death eyed Leliana the two walked towards the downed buck and saw Leliana's arrow puncturing it's right front shoulder as Death said "Huh... not bad at all. For a Chantry sister."

Leliana smiled and bowed as if she had just performed a play and said "You are too kind good sir."

Death walked over to the downed deer and unsheathed one of his scythes and pointed it towards the deer's heart and gently petted it's head and said "May you find peace in death, that you could not find in life..."

Death stabbed the deer's heart as the life in the deer's eyes darkened Death quickly removed his blade and picked up the body as Leliana observed and asked "Was that out of respect or tradition?"

Death and Leliana kept walking as he stated "All souls deserve some modicum of respect, it only depends if you know them or not."

Leliana looked down for a moment as the two returned to the camp and saw Sten had return and reported "No Darkspawn to be found."

Death nodded and said "Good work."

Death saw how Morrigan's tent was separate from the main campsite as Death looked at Morrigan and said "Morrigan! I am in need of your assitance."

Morrigan sighed and walked over to Death and asked "Your desire?"

Death set the deer down and asked "Do you require anything to cook this? Seasons, water?"

Morrigan looked at the buck and said "Twould be best if I had a pan."

Death looked at Bodahn and asked "Bodahn do you have a cooking pan?"

Bodahn raised a finger and asked "One moment please, master Grimm."

Death sighed as Morrigan asked unenthusiastically "So anything else you need Grey Warden?"

Death looked passed Morrigan and saw the white crow and answered "No, nothing else."

The white crow flew off as death followed and stated "Chasoeater, come! Everyone I be on patrol if you need me."

Alistair raised his hand and asked "Uuuhhhh what about dinner?"

Death walked away and stated "I'll eat when everyone else has."

Death and Chaoseater walked in the woods as the white crow was seen perched on a branch as Death noticed and placed his hand on his hip and stated "You know for an old fool, you do look great as a bird."

The crow flew down and changed into the Crowfather and stated "I'm sure I do, Horseman... I heard what had happened with your fellow riders... you have my sympathies."

Death looked down and stated "It's alright... I'm used to living with that pain."

Crowfather tilted his head and asked "But it doesn't change the pain."

Death turned away as Chaoseater walked over to Crowfather and sniffed his robes and whined worryingly as Crowfather noticed and stated in a gentle manner "Chaoseater? I fine name for a fine war hound. You know that is the name of your master's youngest brother?"

Chaoseater sat down and tilted it's head and gave a interested whine while Death asked "I... wanted to honor his memory..."

Crowfather petted Chaoseater's head and stated "I see... but be careful Rider, the lath you ride could lead you to even greater pain. How longer do expect to keep the truth from your companions?"

Death turned his gaze slightly and stated "Seeing how they know nothing beyond the Fade... I doubt they would believe the truth."

Crowfather asked "And if they find out you killed their Maker, the Mad smith?"

Death turned away and stated "They believe their maker to be untouchable... much like the Creator. But again the question would be if they would believe that I killed their Maker?"

Crowfather shrugged and admitted "This world is full of surprises Death, some lay dormant beneath the very surface of this world."

Death turned his gaze once more and asked "What is your relationship with that witch Flemeth? I saw you there at her hut."

Crowfather nodded and stated "I knew you did. Flemeth and I... well let's just say that, we had mutual attraction toward one another."

Death turned towards the Crowfather and asked "You and her are... romantically involved?"

Crowfather shook his head and stated "Not exactly... though I did think it was. Think of it as a game of cat and mouse, she once sought after my secrets and in time she learned... too much I must say."

Death widened his eyes and concluded "Impossible... are you saying she's now a keeper of secrets just like you?"

Crowfather admitted "One cannot be a Crowfather's female equal without being a Crowmother."

Death squinted his eyes and looked away for a moment in confusion and realized what Crowfather meant turned back to see Crowfather gone and thought while shaking his head "You old fool..."

Hours later Death returned to camp seeing everyone had gone to sleep and saw a tent for him and entered it before rubbing his mouth in thought before laying down and covered him with a blanket. While at Morrigan's tent, the witch's eyes twitched as the covers laid further away from her shoulders and she groaned while the Crowfather's hand rubbed her head and tucked the blanket over her.

The Crowfather rubbed Morrigan's head again and said "Rest well my Crowdaughter."

 **To be continued**


End file.
